La chica y la bestia
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Todo el mundo teme a Sasuke Uchiha, al que apodan "la Bestia". Es hermético, imperturbable y su mirada fría y oscura es capaz de conseguir cualquier reto que se proponga. Solo Hinata Hyuga, su secretaria, parece ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Sin embargo, cuando é le pida que se haga pasar por su novia para cerrar un importante trato empieza a tener dudas. /ADAPTACIÓN/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Todo el mundo teme a Sasuke Uchiha, el director de la revista más vendida de Nueva York, al que sus trabajadores apodan como "la Bestia". Es hermético, imperturbable y su mirada fría y oscura es capaz de conseguir cualquier reto que se proponga.**

**Solo Hinata Hyuga, su nueva y eficiente secretaria, parece ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo.**

**Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke le pide que se haga pasar por su novia para cerrar un trato con unos importantes inversores, hasta ella empieza a tener dudas. El problema es que Hinata esconde secretos y, para conseguir huir de un pasado que la atormenta, necesita ese trabajo, especialmente cuando Sasuke le promete un aumento de sueldo si acepta el trato.**

**Pero ¿es realmente su jefe tan insensible como aparenta? ¿Y serán capaces de fingir que son novios sin terminar salpicados por su propia farsa?**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hinata Hyuga estaba acostumbrada a que sus compañeros la mirasen con desconfianza. Era uno de los efectos secundarios de ser la secretaria del jefe de la revista en la que trabajaba, ese que en las oficinas habían apodado como la Bestia por su difícil carácter.

Sasuke Uchiha era como un trozo de hielo enorme que se movía de una estancia a otra y que era capaz de congelar todo lo que tocaba a su paso. Era el mayor de los tres hermanos y la dirección de la empresa había caído en sus manos casi por obligación, como si desde el día que nació hubiese estado destinado a ello. Su voz era profunda y dura, su mirada era intensa y, para más inri, medía casi un metro noventa y su aspecto físico no pasaba precisamente desapercibido.

Muchos de los compañeros de la oficina pensaban que Hinata era una especie de espía del jefe y que, si lo criticaban o decían algo poco profesional en su presencia, ella correría por los pasillos como una loca para ir a contárselo a Sasuke. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Porque Hinata detestaba a su jefe. Aunque se pasase pegada a él veinticuatro horas al día, no existía ni un ligero vínculo emocional entre ellos. De hecho, después de meses a sus servicios, Sasuke no parecía demasiado dispuesto a aprenderse su nombre, algo que era irritante. Por fortuna, unas semanas atrás se habían acercado a ella algunas chicas de la oficina para invitarla a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Había sido liberador. Y, desde entonces, desahogarse cada día con Karin, Zoe y Tenten era sin duda su aliciente para seguir en el puesto.

Tensó los hombros cuando vio a Sasuke aparecer por el pasillo y acercarse a su mesa con decisión como un león que hubiese estado enjaulado hasta la fecha y acabasen de soltar.

—Buenos días, ¿ha llamado Amado?

—Todavía no. Estaré pendiente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué citas tengo hoy?

Hinata abrió su agenda y repasó con el dedo las primeras horas del día. Llevaba todo su horario organizado al milímetro como si fuese su niñera. Alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Un almuerzo con los de la compañía de marketing.

—¿Puedes cancelarlo? Es perder el tiempo.

—Pero... los invitó usted mismo... —dudó.

—He cambiado de opinión —replicó secamente.

—Está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias, Hikaru. Y reserva mesa en el Hold.

—Vale. —Él cerró la puerta de su despacho con un golpe—. Y me llamo Hinata —añadió ella, aunque desde luego su jefe ya no podía oírla. Tampoco le hubiese interesado.

Suspiró con desgana y se dispuso a cancelar esa cita que él mismo había organizado.

En eso consistía su día a día, en intentar seguirle el ritmo a Sasuke Uchiha como si fuese su sombra sin morir en el intento. No siempre era fácil. Es más, casi nunca era fácil. Pero Hinata necesitaba ese trabajo y cuando se lo dieron se prometió que haría lo imposible por mantenerlo. Tenía un buen sueldo, seguro médico y dental; las condiciones eran muy buenas y no podía tirar a la basura esa oportunidad, porque sabía que no encontraría nada mejor.

Canceló la cita, a pesar de que tuvo que aguantar los gritos de la otra persona al teléfono y fingir que su jefe estaba enfermo. Le costó casi veinte minutos convencer al tipo de las reservas para conseguir una mesa en el Hold, tras asegurarle que su jefe era alguien muy importante y que, si no le daba preferencia, le darían mala publicidad; en resumidas cuentas, que se vio obligada a amenazarlo para conseguir su propósito.

Media hora más tarde, salió de la oficina para ir a la cafetería de la esquina y pedir el café diario de Sasuke. Tenía que ser de máquina, con la leche natural, una cucharada de azúcar y un toque de leche de soja y canela espolvoreada. Como si fuese un príncipe de la corte. Una vez lo tuvo en la mano, caminó por la acera con los altísimos tacones que usaba para trabajar (era uno de los requisitos del puesto, ir siempre vestida de punta en blanco), compró el periódico que su jefe leía a diario y saludó a la chica de recepción de la oficina antes de subir en el ascensor.

Llamó a su puerta con los nudillos, pero, al no obtener respuesta, terminó abriéndola.

Gran error. La Bestia le gritó que estaba ocupado en cuanto se asomó por la rendija y ella salió de allí con el café aún en la mano. Suspiró hondo, cansada a pesar de que todavía era lunes, y dejó el vaso en su escritorio. Se puso a redactar algunos correos que debía contestar en nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, casi todos eran de cortesía, sencillos.

Media hora más tarde, él salió del despacho.

Como de costumbre, parecía estar de mal humor. Hinata lo miró mientras él se ajustaba la corbata y caminaba hacia su mesa con pasos largos y decididos. Cogió el café, le dio un trago y una mueca de desagrado cruzó su atractivo rostro.

—Está frío —se quejó mirándola.

—He llamado a tu puerta antes, pero...

—No soporto el café frío —insistió.

—Pero si siempre pides la leche natural.

—La leche, no el café. Me gusta templado.

Cada vez que Hinata sentía el impulso de saltar por encima de su escritorio y rodearle el cuello con las manos a su insoportable jefe, recordaba el mantra que se había repetido desde el primer día, todo lo que aquel puesto significaba; "estabilidad, seguro sanitario y dental, una nómina fija al mes, posibilidad de pedir un crédito bancario..." Respiró profundamente.

—Estaba templado. Hace media hora —añadió.

—Hace media hora no es en este momento.

—No, es cuando me has gritado en tu despacho.

—Te he dicho que estaba ocupado, podrías haber entrado para dejar el café en mi mesa sin hacer ruido. Recuérdalo para la próxima vez. Y a propósito, Hitomi, cancela la mesa que te he dicho que reservases en el Holt. Al final quedaré con esos clientes en otra parte.

Hinata apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

Quería gritar de frustración. Y patalear.

—No me llamo Hitomi y, además, esa reserva...

—¿En serio? Pues te pega ese nombre. Deberías pensar en cambiártelo. Por cierto, recuérdame a qué hora tengo ese partido de golf con el señor Tsuki.

"Te odio, te odio, te odio", se repitió mientras abría la agenda.

Ojalá hubiese podido lanzársela a la cabeza.

—A las cinco de la tarde. ¿También quieres que lo cancele?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

—No lo sé, será que hoy he comido setas alucinógenas...

—¿Qué has dicho? —La miró enarcando una ceja, porque Hinata casi había susurrado el comentario mientras pasaba hojas de la agenda sin mucha delicadeza.

—Nada. Que quizá crezcan setas en el campo de golf. Tenga cuidado. Algunas son venenosas. Conozco a una amiga que fue con su perro a un sitio así y terminó en el veterinario porque el pobre se comió un par sin darse cuenta. Se salvó, por suerte.

Sasuke la miró como si estuviese completamente chiflada y ella se encogió ante su intenso escrutinio. Él era alto y de aspecto rudo, el tipo de hombre que no pasaba desapercibido jamás al entrar en una habitación, porque todas las miradas caían sobre él antes incluso de que dijese su nombre, algo que solo aumentaba aquel interés. A pesar de que no lo soportaba, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse a veces intimidada por él y no precisamente cuando se comportaba como un imbécil, como aquel día, sino cuando la miraba como si pudiese ver más allá de su piel y descubrir todos sus secretos, esos que ella quería seguir manteniendo ocultos y a buen recaudo, lejos de aquellos ojos ónix y escrutadores.

—Procura que no me molesten hasta la hora de comer.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Hinata respiró tranquila cuando él se alejó de su mesa y desapareció en su despacho antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco.

Estuvo trabajando sin parar hasta que terminó la jornada de aquel día y Sasuke se marchó para jugar ese partido de golf. Lo bueno de aquel empleo era que siempre estaba tan ocupada que no le dejaba demasiado tiempo para pensar, algo que ella no quería hacer. El peor momento solía ser cuando llegaba a casa casi a la hora de cenar, después de pasarse un par de horas sudando en el gimnasio al que acudía a las clases de boxeo, y encontrarse en la soledad de su pequeño apartamento. Pequeño de verdad, hasta el punto de que la cocina comunicaba con la sala de estar y ella dormía allí mismo, en un sofá cama. A pesar del poco espacio, a Hinata le gustaba tanto la idea de tener aquel rincón propio, que no le molestaba tener que planchar la ropa como buenamente podía en la encimera de la cocina. Lo único que le hacía sentirse triste era el silencio que reinaba allí. Porque Hinata no tenía a nadie.

Por eso, cuando esa noche las chicas le propusieron ir a cenar con ellas y luego dar una vuelta por Sky Room, una terraza de moda de la ciudad, Hinata no se lo pensó dos veces.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa y se puso un bonito vestido.

No se maquilló demasiado, solo algo sutil para tapar las ojeras después de una noche en la que había dormido poco y el pintalabios rojo que solía usar cuando salía por ahí, porque era como si se transformase al ponérselo; pasaba de ser la eficiente secretaria del jefe a una mujer segura de sí misma, sexy y divertida, dispuesta a pasar un buen rato con sus amigas.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de salir de casa y coger un taxi, porque llegaba tarde, algo que lamentó teniendo en cuenta que solía intentar ahorrar en gastos innecesario como aquel. "Por una vez no pasa nada", se dijo tras pagarle al conductor y salir del coche.

Las chicas ya estaban sentadas en una mesa del local indio en el que solían quedar semanalmente. Hinata se acomodó al lado de Tenten y le sonrió a Karin y Ino, que estaban sentadas justo enfrente de ellas. Un camarero le sirvió un vaso de vino de la botella que habían pedido y que estaba abierta en la mesa junto a los menús.

—¿De dónde es ese vestido? —preguntó Tenten mirándola.

—Lo encontré en las rebajas por diez dólares.

—¿Estás bromeando? Tienes que acompañarme de tiendas.

—Sabes que cuando quieras. —Hinata dio un sorbo al vino, ella era muy buena encontrando gangas—. ¿Qué tal vuestro día?

—Insufrible. Pero, aun así, seguro que mejor que el tuyo porque, al menos, ninguna de nosotras trabaja para la Bestia, ¿con qué clase de tortura te ha sorprendido hoy? —le preguntó Karin mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano cerrada y la miraba divertida.

—Pues, veamos, hoy ha sido el día de la cancelación de citas. Una maravilla. Veréis, consiste en pedirme que le organice quedadas o reserve mesas en lugares imposibles para, media hora más tarde, exigirme que cancele eso mismo. ¿No es genial?

—Uy, sí, todas te envidiamos —bromeó Ino riendo.

—En realidad te envidiamos a ti desde que sales con un jugador famoso de hockey. Hinata y yo estamos solteras; deberías ser solidaria y presentarnos a alguno de los del equipo. Ni siquiera buscamos nada serio, solo un poco de diversión —bromeó Tenten.

—Os aseguro que Sai era el único soltero que valía la pena —dijo Ino antes de soltar un suspiro digno de princesa de cuento de hadas—. Es increíble. De verdad, chicas.

—Eso, encima danos envidia. —Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Desde cuándo no sales con nadie? —le preguntó Karin.

—¡Desde hace cuatro meses! Estoy a punto de batir un récord.

—¿Y tú, Hinata? —Karin la miró y ella empezó a incomodarse.

—A decir verdad, no me interesan demasiado los hombres.

—¡¿Bromeas?! No sabía que te iba más el pescado... —empezó a decir Ino mientras le dirigía una sonrisa pícara y se colocaba mejor el escote como si estuviese enseñándole la mercancía. Todas se echaron a reír, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, chicas. Me gustan los hombres, pero prefiero no relacionarme con ellos. Quiero decir... —añadió siendo consciente de lo raro que sonaba aquello—, que solo traen problemas, así que desde hace un tiempo me prometí que no volvería a complicarme la vida. Me conformo con llegar a casa y pasar un rato tranquila cenando y viendo la tele. Y, si ese día hay salida de chicas como hoy, todavía mucho mejor. —Les sonrió.

—No deberías cerrarte así —comentó Karin—. Te lo digo por experiencia. Cuando conocí a Suigetsu a mí ni se me pasaba por la cabeza tener un lío con alguien como él y al final, mira, hace un par de días me propuso que nos fuésemos a vivir juntos.

—¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía! Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Sí, me abandona por un hombre —bromeó Ino.

—¡Pero a cambio tendrás nueva compañera de piso! —gritó Tenten animada—. Como me habían subido justo el mes pasado el alquiler, ocuparé la habitación de Karin.

—Es genial, chicas. Me alegra que todo encaje así.

—Todo menos el cuerpo de un tío con el mío —bromeó Tenten y todas se echaron a reír antes de brindar chocando sus copas llenas de vino y mirándose sonrientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lo último que le apetecía a Sasuke era salir esa noche. Estaba muy enfadado. Esa misma tarde, durante el partido de golf, había estado a punto de cerrar un trato importantísimo, la oportunidad de poder fusionar la revista con una cadena local de televisión. Era el plan perfecto. Llevaba meses trabajando duro para conseguir aquello, hablando con los socios de la cadena, convenciendo a los inversores y a los anunciantes. Pero, para su sorpresa, al llegar al campo de golf para mantener una charla informal con el jefe de la cadena de televisión, este se había presentado allí acompañado de su mujer, una tal Amayo Tsuki.

Al parecer, Michiru Tsuki tenía muy en cuenta la opinión de su esposa. No solo los había acompañado durante toda la jornada, jugando con ellos y lanzando las pelotas de golf como si desahogase su frustración con ellas, sino que además había opinado sobre temas de negocios que no venían al caso. Cuando parecía que todo estaba encauzado, ella se había mostrado disconforme con varios puntos y lo había atacado directamente.

A él. A la mismísima Bestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—De modo que eres uno de esos hombres que vive obsesionado por el trabajo. Michiru me ha hablado mucho de ti y, aunque creo que es una buena oferta, no estoy segura de que nuestros intereses morales estén en sintonía, ¿me entiendes, Sasuke?

Su marido se había quedado callado, mirándola con admiración mientras Amayo lanzaba un tiro largo y luego se apoyaba en su palo de golf alzando una ceja en alto.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó él.

—Que no sé si encajarían nuestras formas de trabajar.

—¿Importa acaso? Aquí lo relevante son los números.

—Te equivocas. Los números es un factor a tener en cuenta, desde luego, pero también lo es esto. —Amayo se llevó una mano al pecho para señalarse el corazón—. Mi marido y yo heredamos la cadena de televisión hace años, cuando mis suegros murieron, y hemos trabajado duro en ella para conseguir que siga teniendo unos valores familiares y correctos. No solo nos importa el dinero, Sasuke, también saber que está en buenas manos, que la gente con la que nos asociamos está dispuesta a sacrificar a veces la parte monetaria por otros aspectos. Siempre hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo, ¿no crees?

No, por supuesto que no lo creía.

En una pirámide de prioridades de vida, sin duda la primera, ese pico alto, la ocuparía el trabajo. Después, quizá, tendría hueco para sus hermanos, Izumi y Obito, y sus padres. Bajo ellos solo había más trabajo. Toneladas de trabajo. Sasuke estaba obsesionado con la idea de ser mejor y, cada vez que conseguía alcanzar una de las metas que se había propuesto, se le ocurría otra distinta y luchaba por ir a por ella, así que era un bucle sin fin.

La cuestión es que, después de aquel encuentro, Michiru le había llamado para decirle que necesitaba pensárselo antes de firmar ese acuerdo en el que él llevaba invirtiendo todos sus esfuerzos día y noche, y todo porque no parecía caerle bien a su entrometida esposa.

Se bebió el vaso de whisky de un trago largo.

—Necesitas calmarte —le dijo su hermano Obito.

—¿Calmarme? ¡Esa mujer va a tirar por la borda todo el trabajo de meses! ¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Que fuese el típico empresario moderno vegetariano que participa en carreras solidarias y está a punto de casarse con su amor desde los quince años? —ironizó.

—Probablemente. —Obito alzó las cejas—. Es un prototipo muy solicitado ahora.

—¡Maldita sea! —Lanzó el vaso por los aires y se hizo añicos.

—Pareces un niño mimado —le reprendió su hermana Izumi.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! La princesa de la familia —se burló.

Izumi se encogió de hombros, se limpió una uña y se levantó. Tenía el pelo oscuro, igual que sus dos hermanos, y unos ojos grandes y negros, como ellos. Su piel era pálida y la ropa que llevaba encima costaba más que algunos coches; un bolso de Chanel, unos pantalones de Gucci y una camisa de una exclusiva tienda de ropa. Se retocó el pintalabios mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta del apartamento de su hermano tras despedirse de ellos.

—Me marcho ya, he quedado esta noche —les dijo.

—No hagas nada que yo no haría —bromeó Obito, porque todos sabían en la ciudad que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, desde gastarse miles de dólares en una noche para comprar varias botellas de champagne hasta alquilar un helicóptero por su cumpleaños.

Izumi se echó a reír antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse. Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos, pero pronto llegó Suigetsu Hozuki, que, cuando vio que el ambiente estaba caldeado, decidió prepararse él mismo una copa. Por suerte o por desgracia, conocía bien a Sasuke.

Los cuatro se habían criado juntos.

Sasuke, Obito y Izumi eran los hijos de los Uchiha, fundadores de una de las revistas más importantes del país, Golden Uchiha. El mayor de todos los hermanos, Sasuke, se había visto obligado desde pequeño a ser el director de la misma y, por ello, había estudiado duro y trabajado aún más. Era un hombre perfeccionista, persuasivo e inteligente. Frío como un témpano de hielo, pero perfecto para los negocios. Los trabajadores de la redacción de la revista lo habían apodado desde hacía años como la Bestia, porque resultaba temible.

Por el contrario, Obito y Izumi eran alocados, les gustaba divertirse y no estaban acostumbrados a seguir un horario fijo, razón por la que Sasuke rara vez confiaba en ellos a la hora de asignarles tareas. Izumi era caprichosa y demasiado impaciente.

Obito era irónico e impulsivo, por lo que nunca pensaba en consecuencias antes de hacer las cosas. A diferencia de él. Sasuke sí lo hacía. Lo pensaba todo mucho y muy bien.

Eso lo sabía bien Suigetsu Hozuki, que había conocido a su novia, Karin, gracias a que todos trabajaban en la revista y que, además, había crecido junto a los Uchiha al ser el hijo del ama de llaves interna que la familia tuvo en su casa hasta que fueron mayores.

Era como uno más, e incluso lo invitaban a la cena de Navidad, con la diferencia de que no usaba su apellido.

—Te vendrá bien dar una vuelta, venga —le dijo Suigetsu.

—Es lo último que me apetece —masculló Sasuke.

—Ya, pero lo harás por nosotros —insistió Obito.

Sasuke se contuvo para no gruñir y, cuando los otros dos lo miraron expectantes, terminó asintiendo con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia su habitación para coger una chaqueta. Todos los Uchiha vivían en aquel bloque de edificios, cada uno en un piso diferente; ser el primogénito le había ayudado a conseguir el mejor y el más grande: un ático inmenso e impoluto desde cuya terraza se podía ver toda la ciudad de Nueva York.

Al final, a pesar de su poco ánimo tras no haber podido cerrar el trato que tanto le obsesionaba con esa cadena de televisión, Sasuke salió con su hermano y con Suigetsu del edificio y los tres montaron en un taxi de camino a Sky Room, un local de moda de la ciudad. Estaba en lo alto de un rascacielos, tenía dos salas y tres terrazas en las que ponían música y servían las mejores copas de la zona, aunque Sasuke siempre solía quedarse en la zona vip y exclusiva de los reservados, de modo que se mezclaba poco con la gente.

Mientras recorrían las calles dentro del taxi, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

—¿A quién llamas? —le preguntó su hermano Obito.

—A mi secretaria —contestó—. Pero no contesta.

—Normal, son las once de la noche. —Suigetsu suspiró.

—¿Y? Le pago bien, debería estar disponible.

—Esta es una de las razones por las que tus trabajadores te llaman la Bestia, eres consciente de ello, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Suigetsu mientras Obito intentaba no reír—. Deberías aflojar un poco el ritmo, Sasuke. Ya sabes, relajarte. ¿Qué es eso que necesitas decirle?

—Quiero que me consiga otra reunión con los jefes de la cadena, seguro que si vuelvo a quedar con ellos y finjo ser considerado y preocuparme por las ballenas en extinción...

—Dame eso. —Obito le quitó el teléfono y colgó.

—¡Eh, devuélveme mi móvil! —bramó enfurecido.

—No pienso hacerlo hasta que termine la noche. Esto es terapia, Sasuke. Tienes que aprender a divertirte un poco. Pídete una copa, pasa un rato tranquilo, olvídate del trabajo.

Sasuke se contuvo para no estrangular a su hermano allí mismo. Qué fácil era decirlo para alguien como él, que se pasaba los días de juerga, de mujer en mujer, sin responsabilidades ni obligaciones y fundiéndose la tarjeta en tonterías.

Y ahora acababa de secuestrar su teléfono.

¿Y si recibía una importantísima llamada...?

Daba igual que fuesen las once la noche, la probabilidad como tal existía. Pensó en ello mientras el taxi aparcaba a un lado de la calzada y ellos bajaban. Pagaron y subieron en el ascensor hasta la última planta en la que se encontraba aquel local. Una vez allí, Sasuke dejó de darle vueltas al asunto al verse inmerso entre la cantidad de gente que se había congregado en el lugar, a pesar de que era lunes. Para él aquello era una excepción. Normalmente tan solo se permitía salir algún viernes o sábado y eso si no tenía alguna cita acordada previamente en su agenda (le gustaba que las cosas estuviesen claras desde el principio en lo referente a las mujeres con las que se acostaba). Aquel día había sido una excepción, pero había cedido ante la insistencia de su hermano Obito y tras la desastrosa tarde en el campo de golf, porque en el fondo agradecía mantenerse ocupado para no pensar más en ello. Sin embargo, se preguntaba qué hacían allí todas esas personas.

—Solicitaré uno de los reservados —dijo Obito.

—Yo iré pidiendo las copas —comentó Suigetsu.

Sasuke se quedó sin nada que hacer mientras los otros dos se encargaban de todo.

Veinte minutos después, sentado en uno de los reservados, se había terminado la primera copa y estaba a punto de coger una segunda, tenía a una chica guapa al lado que no dejaba de hablarle de que su sueño era ser actriz y había empezado por fin a relajarse y a dejar de pensar en el trabajo. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que vestía, esa que normalmente usaba con una corbata de la que había decidido prescindir esa noche.

—Así que actriz. —La miró—. ¿No es un poco complicado?

—Como todo en la vida, ¿no crees? —Pestañeó coqueta y deslizó la mano con suavidad hasta posarla en su rodilla. Sasuke siguió con la vista el movimiento nada sutil.

A su lado, Suigetsu hablaba por el móvil y Obito estaba rodeado por dos rubias tan parecidas que casi parecían hermanas. Volvió a centrar la atención en la morena que tenía al lado.

—Así que eres de las que se marcan propósitos.

—Eso es. —Su mano descendió peligrosamente.

—¿Y sueles conseguirlos? —la provocó él.

—Siempre consigo aquello que deseo —susurró en su oído y Sasuke se tensó ante el tono sugerente en su voz y el hecho de que sus dedos estaban a punto de acariciarlo por encima de los pantalones. Suspiró hondo y le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza. No le gustaban los espectáculos. Si esa chica quería que él fuese su siguiente propósito, lo sería en su casa, pero no en medio de aquel reservado—. ¿Acaso no te gusta que te toquen?

—No públicamente —respondió secamente.

—También puedo ser discreta. —Le sonrió.

—Eso me va más —dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

Suigetsu le dio un codazo en ese instante y Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia él para ver qué quería. Señaló a su hermano, que estaba besando a una de las chicas. Bueno, a las dos.

Por turnos.

—¿Me acompañas? Karin está aquí, en la terraza.

—¿Ahora? —Sopesó sus opciones; en realidad, la otra alternativa era marcharse ya a su apartamento con esa chica, pero supuso que sus amigos se enfadarían con él teniendo en cuenta que no hacía ni media hora que habían llegado, así que se levantó y miró a la joven tras estirarse la ropa—. Vuelvo más tarde.

Se movió un poco incómodo detrás de Suigetsu, porque no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea de encontrarse fuera del trabajo con una de sus empleadas, pero, en aquel caso, Karin era la novia de su amigo y, a fin de cuentas, eso cambiaba las cosas, así que se propuso ser simpático. Todo lo simpático que podía ser alguien como él, claro está.

—¿No la encuentras? —le preguntó en medio de la terraza.

—Creo que es esa de ahí, detrás de la columna. Vamos.

Sasuke lo siguió. En efecto, Suigetsu saludó a su novia con un beso en cuanto consiguió llegar hasta ella. Él, en cambio, se quedó paralizado porque allí, delante de sus narices, estaban también otras tres empleadas de la revista; Ino, que trabajaba en la sección deportiva, Tenten, que era la directora de todo lo relacionado con la prensa rosa, y por último su secretaria, esa chica menuda y de aspecto frágil que, curiosamente, había durado en el puesto más que cualquier otra. Sasuke deseó dar media vuelta, al menos hasta que recordó que la había llamado en el taxi y que ella no se había molestado en descolgar.

—Buenas noches —les dijo a las tres.

—Esto... hola, jefe. —Ino ahogó una sonrisa antes de llevarse a los labios la copa que sostenía en la mano. La incomodidad se palpaba en el ambiente.

—Así que habéis salido esta noche... —dijo Karin.

—Sí, queríamos despejarnos un rato —contestó su novio.

Hinata contuvo el aliento mientras los ojos fríos y negros de Sasuke la atravesaban.

Cogió otra copa, aunque era la tercera e iba un poco achispada, y se la bebió rápido para intentar calmar los nervios que sentía al estar delante de su jefe aquella noche. No solían verse a menudo fuera del entorno laboral, excepto en contadas ocasiones, como aquel día que él le había hecho ir a recoger un traje de la tintorería y llevárselo a la recepción de su edificio por la tarde, fuera del horario habitual, o ese otro que le pidió que lo acompañase a una floristería para que ella opinase sobre qué ramo debería encargar para una segunda cita.

Pero verlo allí esa noche, vestido con una camisa blanca algo más informal y unos pantalones oscuros, le impactó. Para empezar, Sasuke no tenía el pelo tan perfectamente peinado como solía llevarlo, sino que algunos mechones oscuros caían por su frente y, además, se había desabrochado los primeros botones del cuello de la camisa dejando ver una pequeña porción de su piel, esa que Hinata imaginaba que debía de ser dura como el granito.

Si ella no supiese que era el ser más desagradable, inflexible e insoportable sobre la faz de la tierra, hubiese pensado que era el tipo más atractivo con el que se había cruzado en su vida. Pero, como sabía perfectamente de qué pasta estaba hecha Sasuke Uchiha, se obligó a apartar los ojos de él y a centrarlos de nuevo en el contenido casi vacío de su copa.

—Chicas, ¡vamos a bailar! —canturreó Karin felizmente.

—¡Sí! —Ino la siguió hacia la pista con una sonrisa.

Hinata dudó. Tenía el estómago un poco revuelto tras la cena y la bebida, pero, por otra parte, quedarse ahí no parecía una opción. Karin y Suigetsu estaban comiéndose a besos cada dos por tres y su jefe la miraba como si quisiese asesinarla con los ojos o algo así. De modo que, aunque había perdido de vista a las chicas, se internó entre la gente dispuesta a encontrarlas o, al menos, a alejarse de la incomodidad de estar tan cerca de Sasuke.

Por desgracia, él no parecía pensar lo mismo.

No tardó ni un minuto en plantarse delante de ella, obligándola a frenar. Sasuke Uchiha era alto; tanto, que ella tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Por si eso fuese poco, era el tipo de hombre capaz de invadir una habitación entera con su mera presencia. Y de esa manera era como Hinata se sentía cerca de él en esos momentos: invadida.

—¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono?

—¿Perdona? Pero no estamos dentro del horario laboral.

—¿Y? Yo siempre busco la máxima eficiencia.

Hinata respiró profundamente y lo miró de frente.

—Eso no es eficiencia, Sasuke. Es abuso.

Se apartó a un lado y pasó por su lado dispuesta a dejarlo atrás. Nunca le había contestado así a su jefe, pero las copas de más fueron el valor que necesitaba para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no esperaba su siguiente movimiento. Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca y ella se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies y sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Desde que había empezado a trabajar con él un par de meses atrás, era la primera vez que la tocaba. Hasta ese momento, no tenía ni idea de que la piel de Sasuke fuese tan cálida y jamás lo hubiese imaginado, teniendo en cuenta que, por fuera, parecía un bloque de hielo sólido.

Se obligó a seguir respirando con normalidad.

—¿A dónde vas? No he terminado contigo, Hilda.

Maldito, maldito sea, se dijo ella mentalmente, enfadada.

—¡No me llamo Hilda! —gritó enfurecida. Por suerte, la música alta y la gente que hablaba a su alrededor hizo que tan solo un Sasuke sorprendido pudiese oírla. Se encaró a él y lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡Tampoco me llamo Hikaru, ni Hitomi, ni Hinara, ni Hilary! ¡Me llamo Hinata! ¡HINATA! —repitió. Fue como si toda ella acabase de estallar tras meses de silencio y de tragarse lo que pensaba—. No creo que sea tan difícil aprenderse un nombre para, oh, la mismísima y todopoderosa Bestia. Pero, si de verdad eres incapaz de hacerlo, propongo trabajar con una placa en la camisa en la que leas mi nombre. ¿Crees que será necesario?

Sasuke la miró consternado. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablase así y mucho menos tratándose una de sus empleadas. Hinata. Ahora sí, el nombre se le quedó grabado a fuego en el cerebro. Hinata. Así se llamaba esa chica bajita que lo miraba furiosa.

—Supongo que podría aprendérmelo —contestó.

—Bien, gracias. —Lo miró y, de repente, fue como si se derrumbase tras la gran explosión de carácter. Casi se encogió sobre sí misma—. ¿Vas a despedirme por esto? —balbuceó.

Él la miró durante tanto rato que ella empezó a temblar. Podría hacerlo, se dijo, podría despedirla. Para empezar porque no solía aguantar que nadie le hablase en ese tono y mucho menos cuando era su secretaria, esa a la que había contratado para que obedeciese todas sus órdenes. Y, por otra parte, no le gustaba lo frágil que parecía de repente; por raro que pudiese parecer, la prefería fuerte, incluso cabreada. Respiró con incomodidad.

—No voy a despedirte —aclaró—. Suficiente he tenido con este día de locos.

Hinata frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza a un lado.

—En tu agenda no había ningún imprevisto...

—No, pero la reunión en el campo de golf no fue bien.

—Pensaba que ese trato ya estaba cerrado...

—Yo también lo pensaba —respondió él.

Por primera vez, Sasuke se fijó en ella de verdad. Se fijó en su cuerpo menudo, pero bien proporcionado, cubierto por ese vestido negro que marcaba todas sus curvas.

Se fijó en su cabello azulado y largo, a la altura de su estrecha cintura, y en sus ojos de color perla. Si no fuese su secretaria y se hubiese encontrado con ella en aquel local, seguramente ya estaría invitándola a una copa con la intención de terminar la noche juntos en su apartamento.

Pero no era el caso. Por desgracia.

Estaba a punto de despedirse de ella cuando escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda.

Amayo Tsuki, la misma mujer que es tarde había tirado por tierra todos sus esfuerzos, ahora se dirigía a él con un tono entre sorprendido y algo desconfiado.

—Vaya, Sasuke, qué inesperada coincidencia.

—Lo mismo digo. —Se giró para saludarla. Iba acompañada de su marido, Michiru Tsuki, el mismo con el que él se había pasado meses negociando; los dos llevaban una copa en la mano e iban vestidos de fiesta para la ocasión—. Ha sido corta la despedida de esta tarde —se jactó mientras le estrechaba la mano a él y besaba la de ella.

—Cualquiera pensaría que nos has seguido —bromeó Amayo.

—No le hagas caso a mi mujer, tiene un peculiar sentido el humor.

—Ya veo. —Sasuke asintió con incomodidad.

Apartada a un lado, Hinata contempló la escena mirándonos a unos y a otros. Le sorprendió ver a su jefe un poco perdido, como si por primera vez se sintiese extraño en su propio cuerpo, cuando él solía mostrarse siempre seguro de sí mismo y más que dispuesto a comerse el mundo casi sin preguntar antes cuál era el menú. Supuso que, por una vez, ante el rechazo de aquel matrimonio y de la cadena, había probado de su propia medicina.

Se lo tenía merecido. Por eso sonrió satisfecha justo mientras se preparaba para darse la vuelta y escabullirse de allí a toda prisa. Sin embargo, la voz de Amayo se lo impidió.

—¿Y quién es tu chica? ¿No vas a presentarnos? —La miró con un interés inusual, seguramente porque le sorprendió que Sasuke no estuviese acompañado por una de esas modelos de piernas largas y Hinata quiso que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase.

—No, lo siento, es que yo no soy... —empezó a decir, pero él la cortó.

—Mi chica. Hinata. —Sasuke tiró de ella con decisión y la pegó a su costado—. Te presento a Amayo y Michiru Tsuki; te he hablado de ellos, ¿recuerdas, cielo?

Hinata se quedó paralizada. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Deseó tres cosas, en el siguiente orden:

Uno, darle una patada en la entrepierna.

Dos, salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

Tres, gritar que su jefe era el mismísimo demonio.

Pero, para su consternación, seguramente debido a lo bloqueada que estaba y a que quería seguir conservando su puesto de trabajo, no hizo nada de todo eso.

Sencillamente sonrió como una pánfila y aceptó el saludo amable de Michiru y Amayo, a pesar de que era muy consciente del brazo de Sasuke que rodeaba su cintura, ese que parecía quemarle.

—Encantada de conoceros —dijo en un susurro.

Amayo miró a su marido antes de sonreírles a los dos.

—Deberíamos tomarnos una copa los cuatro, ¿no creéis?

—Es una idea fantástica, Amayo. Pediremos un reservado —dijo Sasuke.

—Yo... tengo... tengo que ir al servicio... —balbuceó Hinata insegura.

—Claro, cielo. Te acompaño —repuso él rápidamente.

—Creo que podré ir sola, no te preocupes...

—Insisto. No vaya a ser que te pierdas.

Sasuke buscó su mano y se la apretó con decisión. Ella se obligó a sonreír forzadamente al ver que Amayo y su marido los miraban; finalmente, ellos comentaron que se encargarían de solicitar un reservado y que podrían verse en diez minutos en la sala vip. En cuanto los perdieron de vista, tras avanzar hacia los servicios, Hinata se soltó de él como si acabase de electrocutarse. Sasuke se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y suspiró.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Hinata.

—Mantener a flote el negocio. Ese en el que tú trabajas.

—Gracias por recordármelo, ¡a veces pierdo la cabeza y ni siquiera sé qué hago de lunes a viernes! —soltó con ironía y enfadada—. No pienso ir a tomar una copa con ellos y fingir que soy tu novia. De ninguna de las maneras, sencillamente no puedo hacer eso. Volverás ahí solo y les dirás que me encontraba mal y que he tenido que llamar a un taxi e irme a casa.

—No. Parece que quieren volver a acercarse, esto podría ser una oportunidad para retomar las negociaciones. Solo tienes que caerle bien a Amayo, no es tan difícil.

—Claro. Has olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle. ¡Ella cree que soy tu novia!

—Tampoco es para tanto —replicó él cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… No, yo no pienso hacer eso. Soy tu secretaria, no tu esclava.

Sasuke iba a contestar cuando ella se dio la vuelta y entró en los servicios. Dudó, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a ir detrás de nadie, mucho menos rogarle a otra persona. Jamás lo había hecho. Pero aquello era una situación de vida o muerte, una de esas oportunidades que hay que cazar al vuelo cuando se presentan. Y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Así que entró en el cuarto de baño de mujeres.

Un par de ellas gritaron al verlo. Suspiró.

—Perdón, pueden seguir maquillándose.

—¡Usted no debería estar aquí! —gritó una.

—Lo sé, es una emergencia —se disculpó.

Hinata abrió la boca, consternada, dentro del cubículo en el que se había metido. En realidad, no tenía ganas de hacer pis, tan solo había entrado allí porque pensó que así lo perdería de vista. No había tenido en cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más persuasivo que había conocido en toda su vida. Cerró los ojos, resopló y abrió la puerta, pero, cuando intentó salir para enfrentarlo, él se lo impidió y, en cambio, entró en aquel reducido espacio y cerró la puerta tras él. Hinata se enfureció. Él le tapó la boca con una mano y la miró fijamente.

—No grites. Por favor. Dame solo un minuto.

La soltó despacio, como si no se fiase de ella.

Hinata apenas podía respirar. Estaba metida en el cubículo de unos servicios con su jefe, ese que ni siquiera se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre durante los últimos dos meses y que ahora invadía su espacio. Porque su cuerpo casi rozaba el suyo y Sasuke desprendía calor, mucho calor. Era como una estufa encendida. Hinata se odió por pensar aquello en esa situación e intentó ser inmune a su mirada gris y a sus rasgos marcados y masculinos.

—¡Habla de una vez! —rugió enfadada.

—Si haces esto por mí, te lo recompensaré.

Ella dudó. Eso no sonaba del todo mal, claro.

—¿De qué tipo de recompensa estamos hablando?

—Un aumento de sueldo del cinco por ciento.

—Y un día más libre al mes —añadió Hinata.

—Hecho, pero tienes que dar la talla. Fingirás ser mi novia y espero que estuvieses apuntada a clases de teatro en el instituto o algo así, porque tiene que ser creíble.

—Haré lo que pueda. ¿Trato? —le tendió la mano.

Él suspiró y allí, dentro de un cubículo en el servicio de mujeres, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga cerraron un acuerdo que ninguno de los dos hubiese podido ni imaginar antes de que esa noche inesperada diese comienzo y cambiase sus vidas para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Mientras caminaban hacia el reservado, Hinata les mandó un mensaje a sus amigas para avisarlas de que iba a ausentarse y de que hiciesen planes por su cuenta. Avanzó al lado de Sasuke intentando meterse en el papel de su chica, algo que complicado puesto que Hinata jamás saldría con una persona como él. Era exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba en su vida, aunque ni siquiera se permitía poder pensarlo. Pero, en su imaginación, Hinata buscaba un hombre bueno, complaciente, sencillo y amable. Y, en cambio, ahora se encontraba al lado de uno inflexible, duro, antipático y complicado. Pero ese aumento de sueldo valía la pena.

Porque necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero. Era la razón por la que había aguantado en aquel puesto de trabajo hasta ese momento y la razón por la que también había aceptado finalmente cerrar aquel trato y hacerse pasar por su novia durante unas horas delante de esa amable pareja que, por desgracia, no tenía ni idea de que se enfrentaban a un tipo testarudo.

Los vieron a lo lejos. Hinata saludó levantando una mano en alto y, cuando se acercaron, se sentó en el sillón granate al lado de Sasuke. Intentó no alterarse cuando la pierna de él rozó su muslo y su cuerpo reaccionó dando un respingo ante ese contacto físico.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo Sasuke.

—No ha sido nada. Mi mujer y yo hablábamos sobre lo inesperado de este encuentro, justo cuando acabamos de vernos esta tarde. Pasado mañana regresamos a casa y habíamos decidido salir una noche por la ciudad para tomar algo.

—¿De dónde sois? —les preguntó Hinata amable.

—De Boston. La sede de la cadena está en la ciudad, pero nosotros vivimos a las afueras, en una casa de campo. Nos gusta salir de la vida frenética una vez terminamos la jornada laboral —le explicó Amayo con una sonrisa, justo mientras les servían las copas.

—Por los encuentros inesperados —comentó Sasuke alzando su vaso.

—Por los encuentros inesperados —contestaron los demás brindando.

Hinata dio un trago largo para aplacar los nervios, aunque puede que no fuese la mejor decisión teniendo en cuenta que estaba temblando como un flan. Notó cómo los ojos de Amayo se posaban en ella y temió que con una sola mirada pudiese descubrir aquella farsa.

—Y cuéntanos, Hinata, ¿cómo os conocisteis?

—Pues verás, nosotros... Es una larga historia...

—Sí, porque nos conocemos desde niños —la cortó Sasuke mientras les mostraba una inmensa sonrisa a los invitados. Aquello pareció captar el interés de ambos.

—¿En serio? Qué interesante —opinó Michiru.

—Necesito saber los detalles —lo animó Amayo.

—No hay mucho que contar. Ella era la hija de la ama de llaves —dijo Sasuke entremezclando aquella fantasiosa historia con la de su amigo Suigetsu—. Así que crecimos juntos. Yo siempre estuve enamorado de Hinata. Era difícil no estarlo —añadió mirándola con ternura como si de verdad se desviviese por ella. Hinata contuvo el aliento y se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo bien que actuaba—. Estuvimos unos años sin vernos tanto durante la universidad, pero, después, nos decidimos a dar el paso y a intentarlo.

—Es una historia encantadora. —Amayo los miró emocionada.

—¿En qué universidad estudiaste? —le preguntó Michiru a Hinata mientras mordisqueaba la aceituna que le habían puesto en su copa y le sonreía con amabilidad.

—Yo... esto... —Notó que le sudaban las manos.

—Hinata estudió dirección de empresas en Nueva York.

—Así que hacéis un equipo envidiable, eh —bromeó Amayo.

—Exacto. Cada vez que me surge alguna duda sobre el negocio, tengo a la mejor consejera al lado. —Dejándola pasmada, Sasuke alargó una mano hacia ella y le colocó tras la oreja un mechón de cabello azulado. Hinata se estremeció. El corazón le latió con más fuerza.

El comentario pareció gustarle a Amayo, que les sonrió.

—Me encantaría poder invitaros a nuestra casa de campo.

—Sí, quizá allí, con tranquilidad, podamos ultimar los asuntos que nos quedan por hablar sobre la fusión —opinó Michiru sin dejar de remover su copa y mirarlos alternativamente.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo, sin saber que, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado estaba mareándose de la impresión. Por lo que él pensaba, aquel encuentro había salido tal y como esperaba. Hinata le había caído bien a Amayo, que valoraba que tuviese una compañera que lo ayudase con el negocio familiar. Las negociaciones volvían a retomarse. Unos días en esa casa de campo bastarían para que lograse cerrar el trato y, una vez firmasen el contrato, él y Hinata romperían (tristemente) y adiós muy buenas. Era un plan perfecto.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida? —Amayo miró preocupada a Hinata.

—Sí, solo estoy... un poco mareada... —gimió.

Sasuke se puso en pie y la ayudó a salir del reservado.

—No es nada, es que he bebido demasiado... —dijo ella.

—Será mejor que me la lleve a casa —comentó él fingiendo una preocupación digna del mejor actor de Hollywood. Tras despedirse, le dio un besito en la frente para que los dos pudiesen verlo y enternecerse ante el cariñoso gesto.

—Te llamo la próxima semana —le dijo Michiru.

—Claro. Quedamos así. —Tiró de ella hacia la salida, pero, justo antes de llegar hasta la puerta de la sala, una chica morena se cruzó en su camino y posó las manos sobre el pecho de él. La aspirante a actriz con la que había hablado antes y había quedado en divertirse más tarde en su apartamento. Sasuke rezó para que no hiciese nada raro—. Ahora no, preciosa.

—Pero prometiste que nos veríamos más tarde...

—Ya. Prometo muchas cosas. Es lo que hacemos los tíos.

Pasó de largo dejándola allí y arrastrando a una conmocionada Hinata a su paso. Una vez llegaron al ascensor, él apretó el botón de la última planta. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, ella le dio un pisotón fuerte en el pie derecho. Sasuke gruñó de dolor.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? Joder.

—Porque eres un cerdo —le reprochó.

—¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Que la dejase manosearme mientras Michiru y Amayo aún miraban? No seas cría. Esto es un asunto serio, ¿acaso aún no te has dado cuenta?

Hinata lo siguió en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y agradeció el viento frío de la calle en cuanto salieron y la noche se cernió sobre ellos. Sasuke paró de andar de golpe y ella chocó con su espalda y se vio obligada a sujetarse a él para evitar caer, cosa que detestó en cuanto notó aquel cuerpo firme y cálido bajo sus manos. Él la miró fijamente.

—Quiero que te lo tomes en serio —le repitió.

—¿Yo? Perdona, pero has sido tú al que se le ha ocurrido la fantástica idea de fingir que nos conocemos desde que somos niños, ¿a quién se le ocurre? ¿No podrías haber dicho que empezamos a salir hace un par de meses, por ejemplo? Ah, y el trato era fingir ser tu chica durante esta noche, no durante varios días en una casa de campo en Boston.

Hinata se giró y se alejó por la calle, dejándolo allí plantado. Sasuke rugió antes de seguirla. Era la segunda vez en esa noche que iba detrás de una persona cuando él jamás se permitía hacer aquello; al revés, normalmente esperaba que ocurriese justo lo contrario.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Le rodeó la cintura con una mano y la pegó a su pecho.

Hinata gritó y apoyó las manos en su estómago plano. Otra vez. Había conseguido sobrevivir dos meses trabajando para él sin rozarle y, de repente, en una sola noche parecía que sus cuerpos chocaban sin motivo. Por no hablar de sus vidas. ¿En qué lío se había metido solo por estar al lado de ese hombre en el momento menos adecuado?

—No hemos terminado.

—Yo creo que sí.

—De eso nada. Es una importante asociación.

—Lo siento, pero eso no es mi problema —protestó.

—Sí que lo es si trabajas para mí, cariño.

—No me llames cariño —escupió enfadada.

—Es para que vayas acostumbrándote —replicó Sasuke y, entonces, como si fuese un milagro, sonrió. Era la primera vez que Hinata veía sonreír a ese hombre y se quedó sin aliento mirando esos labios curvados y el brillo que reflejaron sus ojos obsidiana.

—¡Suéltame de una vez! —gruñó enfadada consigo misma.

Consiguió zafarse de sus brazos y le echó un último vistazo antes de salir corriendo al ver un taxi que se acercaba. Por suerte, Sasuke se quedó bloqueado mientras ella subía en el coche y le pedía al conductor que arrancase de inmediato. Se giró y contempló cómo la figura de su jefe se empequeñecía conforme ella se alejaba. Seguía ahí, vestido con esa camisa que acentuaba sus rasgos masculinos y con las manos metidas en los pantalones oscuros. Se dijo que, cualquier chica que pasase en aquel momento por esa acerca, se giraría a mirarlo. Ella también lo hubiese hecho de no conocerlo, de no saber que era amigo del diablo.

La Bestia.

Y que tenía que tener cuidado de él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Por primera vez, cuando el sábado se despertó en su diminuto apartamento, Hinata necesitó hablar con otra persona para desahogarse. El problema era que no tenía a nadie. Estaba sola, complemente sola, y de repente se entristeció. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Cómo podía escapar de la situación que se le había presentado? Se sentía dentro de un callejón sin salida.

Limpió toda la casa de arriba abajo, pasó el aspirador, lavó las ropas de cama y les sacó brillo a los muebles. Cuando no quedó nada más que hacer, se lamentó y se dejó caer en el sofá. El silencio lo invadía todo. Cogió su teléfono y lo miró durante unos instantes, bajando por la agenda casi vacía hasta que, al final, con dedos temblorosos, se atrevió a marcar el número de Ino, que respondió al cuarto tono, justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Qué tal todo? —la saludó jovial.

—Bien, bien. —Carraspeó—. No, lo cierto es que no.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Pasó algo anoche?

—Por desgracia, sí. Pero... no debería haberte llamado... perdona por molestarte un sábado, seguro que estarás con Sai disfrutando del fin de semana y...

—¡No es ninguna molestia! Y no, Sai está en un entrenamiento. ¿Te apetece que quedemos a tomar un café? Puedo llamar a las chicas, si te parece. Nos vendrá bien despejarnos un poco y, quizá, luego, podamos ir de compras.

Hinata dudó. Sentía que incluso las sensaciones que ella misma provocaba se escapaban de su control. Al final, aún poco convencida, respondió que sí y quedó con Ino media hora más tarde en una conocida cafetería en la que preparaban todo tipo de chocolates calientes, desde con toques de menta y naranja hasta espumosos. Se puso algo de ropa cómoda, unos vaqueros y una camisa con un estampado de estrellitas, y se presentó allí a la hora.

Las tres estaban ya sentadas en una de las mesas.

Se emocionó al verlas. La historia que Hinata arrastraba le había impedido tener un grupo de amigas así, algo tan corriente para otras y tan impensable para ella. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquello. Le encantaba la familiaridad y la confianza que reinaba entre todas, como si pudiesen decir cualquier cosa que se les pasase por la cabeza.

Se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre y sonrió.

El mero hecho de estar con ellas la calmó.

—Me has dejado preocupada —le dijo Ino de inmediato—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Al menos estás bien? De verdad que puedes confiar en nosotras.

—Ya lo sé. —Les sonrió—. Primero necesito un café.

Pidió uno cuando el camarero se acercó y luego suspiró.

—Vamos, Hinata, me estás poniendo nerviosísima —dijo Karin.

—A mí también. Ya nos dejaste algo descolocadas anoche cuando te fuiste —añadió Tenten frunciendo el ceño y clavando sus ojos en ella.

—La cuestión es que no me fui —confesó Hinata.

—No te entiendo. —Ino la miró confusa.

—Nos encontramos con Suigetsu y con Sasuke, ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó Hinata a Karin, que asintió de inmediato—. Y después vosotras os fuisteis a bailar. Y Karin tiene un novio muy besucón. Y entonces... entonces...

—Te quedaste a solas con Sasuke —dedujo Ino.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No me digas que te ha despedido! —Karin abrió los ojos—. Si es así, acabaremos con él. De verdad. Nos colaremos en su casa en mitad de la noche y no dejaremos huellas. No me puedo creer que el muy cretino se atreviese a...

—No es nada de todo eso, chicas. —Hinata suspiró y no quiso alargar más el momento incómodo—. La cuestión es que me quedé a solas con él y en ese momento aparecieron los jefes de la cadena, esa con la que se iba a fusionar la revista. Casualidades de la vida, se habían quedado un par de días en la ciudad después de la reunión y habían salido a tomar una copa.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —insistió Ino.

—El problema es que la mujer, Amayo, pensó que era su novia y Sasuke le siguió el juego. —Las tres la miraron sorprendidas—. Nos invitaron a una copa y él me pidió que fingiese ser su novia esa noche a cambio de un aumento del cinco por ciento del sueldo.

—Y aceptaste —adivinó Karin de inmediato.

—Sí. —Se tapó la cara avergonzada—. Es que... no sé, fue el momento, todo muy confuso. Eso y que, además, necesito el dinero. Es el único aliciente de ser la secretaria de la Bestia, pensé que no era del todo injusto que estuviese un poco más recompensado.

—Y tienes toda la razón. Por aguantar a ese hombre, deberían pagarte a final de mes en lingotes de oro —bromeó Karin, gesticulando con las manos.

—Pues ya está, lo hiciste. Seguro que no fue para tanto, no le des más vueltas —dijo Tenten.

—Oh, espera, espera. —Ino la miró con los ojos brillantes—. ¡No me digas que Sasuke te besó! ¡Eso tienes que contárnoslo con detalles!

—¡No, no me besó! —exclamó Hinata, contrariada.

—Qué pena. Seguro que besa como el diablo.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Hinata miró a Karin con una ceja enarcada, sin entender por qué el mero comentario le había acelerado el corazón.

—Muy bueno, ya lo creo que sí.

—Tiene su morbo —siguió Ino—. Ya sabes, jefe inflexible y seductor. Seguro que ata a sus amantes al cabecero de la cama y las hace enloquecer.

Hinata tragó saliva. No le gustó la idea de imaginárselo, no. Pero las chicas tenían razón; seguro que en la cama era un cúmulo de potencia y sexualidad y seguridad, todo lo contrario a ella. Recordó la chica morena que había insinuado que acabarían la noche juntos antes de que pudiesen escapar de la sala y salir del local, pero, lejos de parecerle divertido, siguió resultándole irritante. Cosa incomprensible, porque, hasta la fecha, ella se había encargado incluso de recordarle cuándo tenía una cita y hasta de seleccionar las flores de regalo.

—Es un playboy—terminó diciendo, sorprendiendo a las demás. Normalmente cuidaba más lo que decía o lo que no, pero estaba cabreada—. Y el problema es que, mientras nos tomábamos esa copa con los jefes de la cadena, estos nos propusieron conocernos mejor y que fuésemos a pasar unos días a la casa de campo que tienen a las afueras de Boston.

—¡No! —Karin se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Sí, de modo que Sasuke me pidió que siguiese haciendo el papel. Y le dije que no, claro, porque tan solo accedí esa noche y nada más. El caso es que estoy confundida y alterada y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien antes de terminar volviéndome loca.

—No me extraña, cielo —se compadeció Karin.

—¿Y no has pensado en sacar provecho de la situación? Vamos, todas sabemos que Sasuke Uchiha es un estratega, seguro que él también lo haría. Ahora mismo estás en posición de exigir todo lo que quieras. ¿Un aumento del cinco por ciento? Eso es un chiste para él. Puedes conseguir mucho más, Hinata. Y merecidamente. Si ser su secretaria es una tortura, fingir ser su novia debe de ser como ir de vacaciones al infierno —opinó Tenten.

—Si tuviese que ir de vacaciones al infierno... pediría llevarme una maleta llena de cosas bonitas —terminó de decir Karin con una sonrisa que Hinata no entendió.

—¿Qué estáis insinuando? —preguntó.

—Insinuamos que, si vas a tener que sacrificarte por el bien de la empresa, lo mínimo que debes pedir es que te traten como es debido —aclaró Ino.

—Como a una princesa. No, mejor, como a una reina.

—Si vas a aceptar el trato, exige un buen aumento. Y una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada. Y todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza —añadió Tenten—. Los Uchiha están forrados de dinero, podrían empapelar esta ciudad con billetes de cincuenta.

—No sé si es muy buena idea... —susurró, aunque, por dentro, el corazón se le aceleró, porque llevaba meses ahorrando para conseguir su propósito y, al ritmo de sus ingresos, tardaría años en lograrlo.

—Vamos, Hinata, es un empleo. Exige lo que quieras. Luego depende de él tomarlo o dejarlo, pero, si quiere que lo acompañes a esa casa de campo, qué mínimo que recompensarte.

Hinata se quedó pensativa, con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Las chicas tenían razón. Podía negarse a hacerlo, lo que derivaría en dos caminos: seguir siendo su secretaria o terminar de patitas en la calle. O aceptar el trato y pedir todo lo que le viniese en gana a cambio de pasar unos días junto a él y ese matrimonio.

En teoría, no parecía tan terrible. En la práctica, Hinata sabía que Sasuke era difícil de dominar.

Sin embargo, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café y las chicas especulaban sobre qué exigirían ellas si estuviesen en su situación, Hinata supo que la decisión ya estaba tomada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Sasuke montó en el ascensor de las oficinas con un discurso preparado. Imaginó que, como todas las mañanas, Hinata ya estaría en su mesa cuando él llegase. Entonces le enumeraría todas las razones por las que debía participar en aquella farsa y, por supuesto, ella aceptaría; porque no había nadie más persuasivo que Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a la última planta, no encontró a nadie allí. La mesa de Hinata estaba vacía.

Frunció el ceño y se metió en su despacho. Cerró de un portazo.

¿Y si la chica no se presentaba y desaparecía? Aquello sería un desastre de magnitud incalculable. Sasuke sabía calar bien a las personas y los Tsuki habían caído embaucados ante la idea de que en realidad él no fuese ese obseso del control y del trabajo que aparentaba ser (y que en realidad era), sino un tipo familiar, con principios, enamorado de la chica que había conocido de niño, cariñoso y afable. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Por eso Hinata se había convertido en una pieza imprescindible.

Para alivio de Sasuke, cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse, llamaron a la puerta con suavidad y, en cuanto le dio permiso, Hinata la abrió y lo miró con una mezcla de timidez y seguridad que lo descolocó. Ella pasó y se acomodó en el sillón de enfrente.

—Llegas tarde —dijo él—. Entras diez minutos antes.

—Lo sé, pero, dado lo que ocurrió la otra noche, creo que estamos ante un caso excepcional —contestó ella, aunque, por dentro, estaba temblando.

—¿Te lo has replanteado? —Sasuke la miró.

Tenía esa forma de mirar que impactaba e imponía. Con las manos enlazadas y posadas sobre la mesa, la espalda recta y los rasgos masculinos, parecía un príncipe de las tinieblas. Y no era solo eso. Pronto Hinata advirtió que había otras dos cosas en él que estaban hechas para descolocar al rival: su voz, que era profunda y atrayente. Y el olor de esa colonia que usaba siempre y que resultaba tan delicioso que daban ganas de contener el aliento cuando pasaba cerca para no caer en el embrujo de aquel seductor aroma.

—Sí, he tenido todo el fin de semana para pensar.

—¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día, Hinata.

Ella sabía que se estaba marcando un farol.

Tenía todo el día para ella y mucho más. Aunque intentase mostrarle lo contrario para no enseñar sus cartas, Sasuke la necesitaba desesperadamente.

En aquellos dos meses, Hinata se había aprendido sus gestos y sus costumbres y sabía bien que, si algo no era de su interés, directamente no le daba ni siquiera una oportunidad; cancelaba la cita o le gritaba que se marchase de su despacho porque tenía cosas que hacer. Pero su mirada indicaba todo lo contrario: anhelo. Como una chica delante de un mostrador de Tiffany.

—Quiero negociar los términos del trato.

Sasuke se recostó en su sillón y la miró con suspicacia mientras se frotaba el mentón recién afeitado aquella mañana. Le gustaba Hinata. Le gustaba que tuviese más agallas que muchos de los hombres que conocía y que no le intimidase su presencia como al resto del mundo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era muy consciente de que eso podía ser un problema.

—Adelante. Habla.

—Quiero un aumento.

—Ya te di uno el viernes por la noche.

—Un aumento de verdad, no lo que me ofreciste.

Él intentó no sonreír y apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Está bien. Dime cifras para que podamos negociar.

—Del cuarenta por ciento —soltó a bocajarro.

—¿Bromeas? —No es que no pudiese pagarlo; tenía dinero para costearse a un centenar de secretarias, pero lo descolocaba estar en desventaja, el hecho de que ella le exigiese y él no pudiese controlar aquello. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a llevar las riendas y era muy consciente de que en aquellos momentos era Hinata la que las tenía en las manos y no parecía dispuesta a soltarlas y aflojar el agarre—. Eso es disparatado—añadió.

—No más que pedirle a una secretaria que finja ser la novia de su jefe. ¿Qué crees que opinará recursos humanos de algo así? —Se lo había estudiado al dedillo ese fin de semana.

Sasuke la miró con admiración antes de asentir.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Un aumento del cuarenta.

—Quiero más cosas —repuso rápidamente.

—Te escucho —siseó con voz baja y dura.

—Una tarjeta de crédito de la empresa para todos los gastos que necesite relacionados con el trabajo. Es decir, ropa, por ejemplo. No tengo nada apropiado para el campo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, aunque pensó que aquello era una buena jugada por parte de Hinata. Puede que hubiese subestimado a su secretaria durante aquellos meses.

—De acuerdo. Me parece justo —cedió.

—Seguiré siendo tu secretaria mientras sea tu novia de pega, pero no me encargaré de cosas que no vienen a cuento, como ir a la tintorería para recoger tu ropa o ayudarte a elegir flores para una cita. Tampoco te traeré el café; no soy camarera, soy administrativa.

Sasuke frunció las cejas. Puede que la chica tuviese razón, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que reconocerlo en voz alta, a pesar de que admiraba sus agallas.

—Está bien, no más recados. Espero que sea suficiente.

—Aún no he terminado —lo frenó ella. Sasuke gruñó.

—¿¡Qué más quieres!? Ya estoy siendo muy generoso.

—He oído que uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad trabaja para la revista, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó Hinata, ignorando el gesto malhumorado de su jefe.

—Así es, ¿por qué te interesa?

—Quiero que me represente.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. Interesante, aquello era interesante. ¿Por qué razón una persona tranquila y sin problemas como Hinata quería un buen abogado? Suspiró y la miró con interés.

—¿Para qué necesitas a ese abogado?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —repuso ella.

—Lo es si requieres mi ayuda —contestó.

—¿Lo aceptas o no? —Lo desafió Hinata.

Él quiso negarse o presionarla más, porque de repente la necesidad de saber qué problema tenía Hinata para querer un abogado era tan fuerte que la tensión se asentó en su mandíbula. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería. Fuese lo que fuese. Y en aquellos instantes deseaba saberlo todo sobre Hinata Hyuga, tener un informe de esa chica en su mesa, poder repasar punto por punto cada acontecimiento importante de su vida. Y, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Porque entonces ella se negaría a cerrar el trato.

—Está bien. Cuarenta por ciento, tarjeta de empresa, un buen abogado. —La miró malhumorado y se levantó—. ¿Deseas algo más, cariño? —se burló sin humor, llamándola como lo haría a partir de entonces delante de todos los demás.

—Te agradecería que te limitases a actuar en público.

—Me gusta ensayar mi papel —ironizó Sasuke—. En cuanto a eso, por supuesto, tendremos que hacerlo. Prepararlo todo bien. ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

—¿Fuera del trabajo? —Ella lo miró confundida.

—Por supuesto que sí. De todas formas, creo que no estás entendiendo la situación, querida Hinata. —Se plantó delante de la chica, que acababa de ponerse en pie y los dos se miraron de frente, muy cerca—. A partir de ahora, de cara a los demás, eres mi novia. Diremos que escondimos lo nuestro porque no queríamos mezclar trabajo con placer, pero que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo público. Imagina que los Tsuki se presentasen mañana en la oficina y le preguntasen a cualquier persona de este lugar por el señor Sasuke Uchiha y su chica, Hinata. Todo el mundo tiene que creérselo, ¿lo entiendes?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —replicó.

—Hablo muy en serio, Hinata. Tanto, que voy a organizar una cena de empresa para poder anunciar lo nuestro de forma oficial. Y, mientras tanto, tú y yo nos pondremos al día para inventarnos una historia creíble que contar a los Tsuki cuando vayamos a pasar unos días con ellos. Lo más sensato es que nadie más sepa que esto es una farsa, porque podría correrse la voz.

Era un estratega, un jugador en la batalla.

Hinata jamás había conocido a un hombre tan autoritario, calculador y analítico como Sasuke Uchiha. Parecía haber pensado en todo, hasta el último detalle. Aunque no había contado con algo que, de pronto, a ella le empezó a preocupar.

—La cuestión es que... mis amigas sí que lo saben...

—¿Cómo has dicho? —La taladró con esos ojos negros.

—Lo saben. Se lo conté este sábado cuando quedamos a tomar un café. Me sentía un poco violenta tras lo que ocurrió el viernes por la noche y necesitaba compartirlo con alguien más. Tampoco es tan raro —se justificó, porque Sasuke parecía contrariado.

—Está bien, pídeles que mantengan la boca cerrada.

—Claro, no habrá problema con eso.

—Bien. Iré esta noche a tu casa —dijo él de repente.

—¿A mi casa? —Hinata lo miró horrorizada. Ni siquiera podía imaginar la idea de que ver a Sasuke Uchiha en su morada—. ¿Por qué tenemos que...?

—Hay que ensayar la farsa —la cortó él sin mirarla, centrado en un mensaje que le había llegado al móvil. Hinata odiaba que hiciese eso, que la tratase como si no fuese importante; sintió ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna—. Estaré allí sobre las ocho.

Y sin más, Sasuke se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ella se quedó unos segundos parada, dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por una parte, estaba contenta, porque había conseguido cosas muy importantes; dinero y un abogado, algo que llevaba meses soñando. Pero, por otra parte, no podía evitar estar preocupada por la situación. Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser el novio falso más terrible del mundo y, aunque tras dos meses trabajando con él ella había aprendido a manejarlo, le preocupaba no ser capaz de mantener controlada esa situación, porque era algo nuevo y ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un Sasuke más personal, ese que esa noche se presentaría en su casa, tan solo se veía capaz de enfrentarse a la Bestia, el tipo duro, egocéntrico y frío que tenía que ver todos los días en el trabajo, viviendo bajo sus órdenes y deseos.

Ahora, de repente, eran dos iguales. De tú a tú.

La barrera que los separaba empezaba a romperse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sasuke miró por tercera vez el número del portal para ver si se había equivocado, pero no era así. Hinata vivía en un barrio no demasiado bueno, de esos que aparecían a menudo en los periódicos por sufrir diversos altercados. El edifico era antiguo y estaba descuidado; la pintura de las paredes se caía a trozos y la escalera por la que subió después (puesto que no había ascensor) no tenía mejor aspecto. Él no recordaba la última vez que había puesto un pie en un sitio tan destartalado y viejo, pero allí estaba aquel lunes por la noche.

Cuando Hinata le abrió la puerta de su casa, le sorprendió verla vestida de forma informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una sencilla camiseta de algodón, iba descalza y tenía el pelo húmedo tras la ducha. La cara lavada, sin una gota de maquillaje, aunque, aun así, a él le pareció que estaba extrañamente guapa; parecía más joven y natural.

Solo cuando dejó de mirar a la chica que tenía delante se fijó por fin en el piso donde vivía. Era como una caja de zapatos. Casi un zulo. Aunque se veía que ella había hecho un esfuerzo por decorarlo para que fuese un lugar cálido y agradable, era difícil ignorar el pequeño espacio. La cocina estaba separada del salón por una barra y la única puerta conducía al baño. No había nada más. Al parecer, el sofá se abría en una cama y

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en la inmensa cama que él tenía en ese ático de casi doscientos metros en el que vivía. Las diferencias entre ellos eran tan abismales que se sorprendió en un primer momento y eso que él no se sorprendía con facilidad. Pero fue como una especie de azote.

—Puedes sentarte en el sofá —le dijo ella con timidez.

Sasuke solo tuvo que dar dos pasos para llegar hasta allí y acomodarse entre los cojines. Mientras ella preparaba café en la cocina, él se fijó en las estanterías. Había plantas, libros y velas como adorno, pero ni una sola fotografía familiar. Nada que mostrase quién era Hinata.

Se movió con incomodidad en el sofá. Era como estar metido en una casita de muñecas siendo él grande y alto. Tenía la sensación de que solo con respirar podría romperlo todo.

Ella se sentó a su lado unos minutos después y le tendió el café.

—No lleva un toque de canela ni leche de soja, pero te la he puesto natural —espetó.

—Gracias. —No añadió nada más sobre el hecho de que ella supiese exactamente sus gustos en todo al haberse encargado de ello durante meses—. Así que aquí es donde vives...

—Sí. La verdad es que adoro este sitio —contestó ella tras dar un trago y mirar a su alrededor con un brillo en la mirada. Sasuke se quedó alucinado al darse cuenta de que era sincera. No podía imaginarse cómo alguien podía sentirse satisfecha en un lugar así.

—Será mejor que empecemos por el principio.

—Vale. Todo empezó cuando, supuestamente, mi madre empezó a trabajar para tu familia. Yo tenía por aquel entonces cinco años y tú siete, ¿no es así? —Sasuke asintió. Lo que le gustaba de Hinata era que iba directa al grano, no se andaba con rodeos como otras personas que conocía y que lo ponían de los nervios—. Crecimos juntos. Fuimos inseparables hasta que, a los dieciocho, tú te fuiste a la universidad.

—Exacto. Durante esos años nos vimos menos.

—De acuerdo, tiene sentido. Y cuando terminamos...

—Nos reencontramos —siguió él—. En una comida familiar, por ejemplo, por Navidad. Tú acababas de dejarlo con un chico con el que habías estado saliendo en la universidad porque te diste cuenta de que jamás podrías superar lo que sentías por mí. Lo que sentías desde siempre, desde que eras una niña y me mirabas con admiración.

—Creo que te estás metiendo demasiado en el papel.

Hinata lo miró divertida, pero él intentó reprimir la sonrisa.

—Hazme caso, es creíble —replicó él convencido.

—Vale. Así que al volver a encontrarnos...

—Nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados.

Ella lo miró en silencio. Por alguna razón, escuchar la palabra enamorados en la boca de Sasuke le sonaba tan extraña como si hubiese dicho bomba nuclear. Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo en esa situación. Pero asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego.

—Y empezamos a salir. De modo que, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos?

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Sasuke la miró con interés. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que ese interés era real, no solo por aquella farsa; quería saber qué edad tenía Hinata.

—Veintiséis años —contestó ella bajito.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se frotó el mentón.

—¿No se supone que para el puesto de secretaria se pedía a alguien mayor de treinta años? Normalmente en recursos humanos lo hacen así cuando buscan a gente con experiencia.

—Mentí. —Hinata respiró hondo, mirándolo. Él arqueó una ceja, asombrado—. ¡No me mires así! Necesitaba el trabajo. Y no, no tenía experiencia. Pero sé sincero: no has tenido una secretaria mejor en toda tu vida, ¿me equivoco? —le sonrió juguetona.

Él sintió que esa sonrisa le golpeaba el estómago, pero se recompuso rápido.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, porque estaba un poco aturdido. Al final resultaba que Hinata, esa chica que llevaba trabajando para él dos meses y a la que no le había prestado demasiada atención, era alguien de lo más interesante. Se fijó unos segundos en sus ojos rasgados y de mirada inquieta, también en el cabello azulado y largo que ya había empezado a secarse y enmarcaba aquel rostro pálido de aspecto frágil que en realidad escondía a una mujer fuerte.

—Así que mentiste para conseguir el puesto.

—Sí, pero como te estaba diciendo...

—Eres una buena secretaria, de eso no hay duda —la interrumpió él y se puso bien el cuello de la camisa que vestía—. Puede que deba replantearme los requisitos que pido.

Así que la Bestia puede bromear, descubrió Hinata maravillada.

—Nunca es tarde para rectificar. ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

—Treinta y uno —contestó—. Bien. Con cinco años de diferencia será más creíble que nos conociésemos desde niños, pero no terminásemos juntos hasta tiempo después.

—De acuerdo. Así que llevamos saliendo dos años.

—Exacto. Tenemos que planificarlo todo bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Como gracias a las exigencias de mi trabajo ahora mismo soy una máquina organizativa —empezó a decir ella, ante lo que él ocultó una sonrisa que no tardó en aflorar—, he pensado que deberíamos hacer un esquema de vida. Es decir, aclarar punto por punto todos los aspectos importantes: cómo nos conocimos, qué es lo que tenemos en común, planes de cara a futuro y ese tipo de cosas. Los dos nos lo aprenderemos.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Sasuke.

Mientras la veía moverse para ir a por una libreta, él pensó que ojalá todos sus empleados fuesen tan eficientes como esa chica que tenía delante. A pesar de su corta estatura (él le sacaba un buen trecho de altura) y de su aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, Hinata se desenvolvía por la vida con seguridad y su mirada desprendía inteligencia.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella caja de zapatos no le hacía justicia.

El espacio tan reducido, la ausencia de dormitorio, el problemático barrio... Sasuke sintió el extraño deseo de cargársela al hombro y sacarla de allí de inmediato. Un deseo que nunca había experimentado, porque él era más de caminar por el mundo sin ninguna carga.

—Empecemos por el principio —dijo Hinata con el bolígrafo en la mano—. ¿Cómo fue nuestra primera cita? Es la típica pregunta que la gente suele hacer, estoy segura que los Tsuki la harán. Ya sabes, les interesa ser partícipes de la historia. Veamos...

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No sabía si era por aquel lugar tan pequeño, por la presencia de Hinata a su lado o porque hablar de temas así le resultaba una ridiculez.

—Lo dejo a tu elección —dijo—. Describe tu cita ideal.

—Está bien. —Sus ojos brillaron antes de que se inclinase sobre la libreta y escribiese las palabras Primera cita como título—. Sería en Long Island —dijo refiriéndose a uno de los sitios costeros de la ciudad, donde la gente veraneaba y donde él mismo y su familia tenían una casa inmensa frente al océano a la que iban durante las vacaciones—. Un paseo tranquilo por la orilla de la playa y un almuerzo improvisado en cualquier lugar, por ejemplo.

—Bien. Siguiente punto —repuso él rápidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Odias las citas o algo así?

—No, precisamente tú deberías saberlo.

A ella le incomodó que le doliese ese comentario. Contuvo el aliento mientras lo miraba, intentando no prestarle atención al tramo de piel que los primeros botones de la camisa abierta dejaban al descubierto. Sasuke siempre iba bien afeitado, con la mandíbula cuadrada a la vista y los ojos intensos y grises destacando en su rostro. Tenía una forma de mirar tan penetrante que a menudo provocaba la tentación de apartar la vista de él.

Hinata tomó aire antes de atreverse a contestar con ironía.

—Ya, pero los dos sabemos qué tipo de citas te gustan.

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso? —la retó él, mirándola.

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo —dijo, recordándole que ella se había encargado de organizar sus quedadas de los últimos meses—. Siempre haces lo mismo. Quedas con una mujer, encargas un ramo de flores, cita en un restaurante desorbitadamente caro y, por lo que deduzco, finalizas la velada en tu apartamento o en la lujosa habitación de un hotel.

—Deduces bien —contestó Sasuke con un tono peligroso—. ¿Cuál es el punto que no te gusta? ¿De verdad rechazarías algo así? —La miró intrigado.

—Claro que sí. No me gusta ningún punto.

—¿Qué problema tienes con que el restaurante sea caro?

—Simplemente no es mi estilo. Yo prefiero algo sencillo.

—¿Y las flores? ¿Las odias todas? —preguntó burlón.

—No, pero precisamente lo que me gusta no es algo que vaya contigo. En mi cita ideal, esa que describiré si Amayo Tsuki me pregunta sobre ello, tú me regalarás tan solo una rosa roja. Nada más. Sin mil lazos, ni celofán ni un ramo inmenso que no quepa por la puerta.

Sasuke la contempló intrigado. Deseaba saberlo todo de esa chica y eso era un problema, porque cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, él nunca cesaba en el empeño.

—¿Y sobre el último punto? ¿Tan mojigata eres? —Lo hizo a propósito, para provocarla. De repente, necesitaba verla saltar o ver cómo sus ojos se enfurecían.

—No, si el chico me gusta. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, actualmente no me relaciono con hombres. Una especie de voto de castidad. Así que no tengo que preocuparme por citas ni por acabar la noche en el apartamento de ningún desconocido.

—¿Una mala experiencia? —La miró intensamente.

—Deberíamos seguir con esto —lo cortó señalando la libreta.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de gritar de frustración. No quería seguir con eso, quería seguir sabiendo qué secretos escondía Hinata Hyuga. Reprimió su mal humor e intentó continuar con la tarea que le había llevado hasta allí aquella noche. Se acomodó en el sofá.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Le resultaba tan extraño tener ahí a su jefe, en el sofá de su casa, que incluso respirar le costaba. Además, Sasuke era tan alto y tan masculino, que por momentos parecía que llenaba su pequeña casa entera con aquel olor delicioso de la colonia que usaba. Una parte de ella tenía ganas de que se marchase y de que no volviese nunca, porque la hacía sentirse desprotegida y no había una sensación que Hinata odiase más.

—Después de esa cita empezamos a salir —siguió ella—. Se lo contamos a nuestras familias y a todos les pareció maravilloso, ¿hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo?

—Vale. En cuanto a tu familia...

—No tengo —lo interrumpió Hinata, con todo el dolor de su corazón, antes de que él se inmiscuyese en ese tema del que no deseaba hablar—. Pero, si te parece, en esta vida ficticia nuestra, podemos acordar que mi madre trabajaba para los Uchiha y ya está.

—¿No tienes familia? —Los ojos de Sasuke desprendían tal intensidad que Hinata se encogió un poco bajo su escrutinio, deseando convertirse en algo pequeño, como una hormiga, para poder escapar de allí, pero, sobre todo, para escapar de él.

—No. En cuanto a la convivencia...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo sé, aunque puedes contármelo.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

Se retaron con la mirada durante unos segundos. Por dentro, Hinata estaba temblando.

Esos ojos obsidiana parecían dispuestos a descubrir todos sus secretos y ella jamás lo permitiría. La única razón por la que no lo echaba de su casa, era por ese aumento de sueldo y la promesa del abogado que tanto necesitaba. Puso la espalda recta y señaló la libreta.

—Esto es trabajo, Sasuke. Me sorprende que tenga que recordártelo.

—Hasta los obsesos del trabajo como yo se toman un respiro a veces —dijo y luego la miró como si ella fuese un delicioso trozo de chocolate y él desease comérsela.

Hinata tragó saliva, nerviosa de repente. Porque esa frase podía parecer normal e inocente en la boca de otra persona, pero en los labios de Sasuke sonó diferente, casi erótica.

—Yo no tengo tiempo para respiros —replicó ella.

—Tendré que revisar tu jornada laboral, entonces.

Viendo cómo se curvaban las comisuras de esos labios intrigantes, ella se obligó a apartar la vista de aquel hombre y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Como decía, en cuanto a la convivencia, si en algún momento surgiese un percance o llegase algo a los oídos de los Tsuki, cosa que dudo, diríamos que preferimos mantener nuestra independencia y que por eso seguimos viviendo separados. Bien.

Siguiente punto.

—O... puedes mudarte a mi apartamento.

Hinata parpadeó. He escuchado mal, seguro que lo he escuchado mal. Giró la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que por poco no se disloca el cuello. Sasuke la miraba impasible, con su frialdad habitual, como si acabase de decir algo de lo más normal.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —soltó aún conmocionada.

—No veo cuál es el problema. Solo serán unas semanas, hasta que pase todo esto.

Vivo en un ático de doscientos metros, probablemente ni siquiera nos cruzaremos en todo el día y, si lo hiciésemos, ¿qué más da? Ya pasamos juntos casi todo el día. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, Hinata. Si vamos a fingir que llevamos dos años saliendo, tenemos que ser serios. No me gusta el trabajo mal hecho ni los planes mediocres.

—Pero lo que dices es una completa locura...

—¿Y si se jode todo por una tontería así?

—Apenas hay posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

—Pero puede pasar. Y, además —miró a su alrededor—, este sitio no es precisamente un palacio, no lo echarías de menos. Tampoco el barrio. Tengo que atravesar toda la ciudad para venir hasta aquí.

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo hicieras, te ofreciste tú solo.

—Pues he cambiado de opinión. Haz las maletas, Hinata.

Sasuke se puso en pie y ella lo miró consternada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué se había creído? Insultaba a su casa, esa de la que ella se sentía tan orgullosa, insultaba su independencia y todo lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo durante los últimos meses. Y lo hacía sin pestañear y mirándola directamente con ese porte orgulloso.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tenemos un trato!

—El trato es que te harás pasar por mi novia. Y necesito que sea creíble. No quiero cabos sueltos ni problemas. Me juego asociar la revista con una cadena de televisión.

No hablamos de un contrato publicitario más ni de un par de accionistas, sino de algo inmenso. Te veo cada día desde las ocho de la mañana hasta que termina la jornada, no veo cuál es el problema de alargar eso un poco más. De hecho, deberías darme las gracias por sacarte de aquí.

Sasuke miró el techo con el ceño fruncido y ella apretó los puños.

—¿Qué problema tienes con mi casa? —bramó Hinata.

—Que es como de muñecas. Muy pequeña. Asfixiante.

—Genial. ¿Sabes cómo se soluciona ese problema? ¡Marchándote! Ahí tienes la puerta.

Hinata se levantó e intentó alejarse de él, airada y enfadada, pero Sasuke la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella con más fuerza de lo que pretendía, de modo que el cuerpo menudo de Hinata chocó con su pecho sólido. Ella se estremeció bajo su ardiente mirada, pero él no la soltó.

—Vas a venirte conmigo y no se hable más —siseó.

—¿Es una amenaza? —replicó furiosa y tensa.

—No, tan solo un requisito. Así de sencillo. —Sasuke notó que ella temblaba bajo su agarre y, al fijarse en sus ojos, vio que estaba asustada. No le gustó eso. Aflojó el agarre y se quedó sin respiración mientras la miraba—. ¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó entonces.

No se lo había planteado hasta entonces.

Sabía que en las oficinas lo apodaban como la Bestia, porque no era precisamente un tipo alegre, simpático y sociable, y en parte siempre le había gustado que lo temiesen lo suficiente como para no acercarse más de la cuenta a él. Al fin y al cabo, era el jefe.

Pensaba que el respeto era algo importante que debía mantener. Pero, en aquel momento, detestó la idea de que Hinata pudiese temerle como hacían todos los demás.

—No te tengo miedo —replicó, zafándose.

—Estás mintiendo —adivinó él, escondiendo su dolor.

—No, no miento —insistió—. No me das miedo, Sasuke.

Le gustó que lo llamase por su nombre. Respiró profundamente.

—Entonces no veo cuál es el problema en cuanto a lo de pasar un par de semanas en mi casa. Piensa que será como un campamento de verano. ¿Dónde tienes la maleta?

Hinata notó que empezaba a rendirse. Por desgracia, conocía bien al hombre que tenía delante. Era la persona más testaruda con la que se había cruzado en su vida. Si decía negro era negro y si decía blanco era blanco, y daba igual cuánto negociases con él para intentar llegar a un gris, él nunca cedía. Nunca. Era como si hubiese sido creado para ello, para ser inflexible en los negocios, totalmente autoritario y firme en sus ideas y propósitos.

—No quiero ir, Sasuke —dijo gastando su última baza, la de la compasión.

—Piénsalo, Hinata. Será más cómodo para los dos. Podremos ensayar cada noche nuestra farsa de vida antes de ir a pasar unos días a la casa de campo de los Tsuki. Y nos vendrá bien convivir antes de enfrentarnos a ellos. ¿Dónde decías que tenías la maleta...?

Ahí estaba de nuevo: la Bestia testaruda que ella tan bien conocía.

Ella suspiró derrotada y, al menos, intentó ganar tiempo.

—Está bien. Iré. Pero mañana. Déjame que me prepare las cosas.

—De acuerdo. —Sasuke se ajustó los puños de la camisa—. Nos vemos en unas horas.

—Sí, por desgracia —murmuró por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Él la miró ceñudo.

—Que qué alegría —mintió sonriente.

Sasuke resopló, porque la había escuchado perfectamente a la primera, pero al final decidió dejarlo pasar, se dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras. Mientras abandonaba aquel edificio viejo, sintió una extraña satisfacción al pensar que, durante unas semanas, Hinata estaría lejos de ese lugar. En teoría, el sitio donde ella viviese o no, tendría que traerle sin cuidado. En la práctica, sus sentimientos eran bien distintos. De modo que se obligó a reprimirlos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Afortunadamente, ese día Hinata apenas vio a Sasuke. Él estaba ocupado en varias reuniones, lo que casi fue mejor porque pronto las oficinas se llenaron de cotilleos cuando saltó la noticia de que esa semana se celebraría una cena a la que asistiría toda la plantilla.

Cuando salió a la hora de comer y se reunió con las chicas, soltó de golpe esas palabras que parecían haberse convertido en una bola que estaba atascada en su estómago, creciendo más y más a cada minuto que pasaba, casi ahogándola.

—Voy a vivir con la Bestia durante unas semanas.

—¿Cómo has dicho?, ¿he oído bien? —Karin parpadeó.

—Dime que esto es una broma. —Ino abrió la boca.

—Ojalá, pero no. Sasuke cree que no podemos poner en peligro esta farsa nuestra y es tan jodidamente perfeccionista que pretende atar todos los cabos sueltos. Lo que me sorprende es que no me haya regalado ya un anillo para fingir que estamos prometidos.

—Creo que la mentira se os está escapando de las manos —gimió Tenten bajito.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de eso —dijo Hinata—. Pero sabéis cómo es Sasuke.

Inflexible. Pararlo es casi imposible. No sé qué hacer. Tengo la sensación de que me he metido en un lío tremendo y a ratos me entran ganas de echarme atrás, pero, luego, cuando lo pienso en perspectiva y en frío... —Se silenció, dejando la frase a medias.

Una parte de ella creía que no era para tanto; solo tenía que convivir con un hombre al que, total, ya veía durante todo el día, como él muy bien había recalcado, y unas semanas después conseguiría que se cerrase un buen trato para la empresa en la que trabajaba y, todavía mejor, tendría todo lo que necesitaba para poder empezar desde cero y vivir tranquila, al fin.

Valía la pena el sacrificio, aunque pareciese una locura tremenda.

—A mí no me molestaría convivir con él —bromeó Tenten tras pinchar con el tenedor algunas hojas de la lechuga de su ensalada—. Tienes como premio poder verlo cuando salga de la ducha. Quizá es de los que lo hace con una toalla enrollada y nada más porque se viste en la habitación. —Las risitas de Karin y Ino se unieron a la de Tenten.

A Hinata la calmó que sus amigas se lo tomasen así, como algo casi divertido.

Necesitaba pensar en positivo para evitar que flaqueasen sus convicciones, cosa que no podía permitirse.

—¿Pensáis que esto es una locura? —insistió.

—Sí que lo es —comentó Karin—. Pero he hablado con Suigetsu y, al parecer, asociarnos con la cadena de televisión sería bueno para todos. Mejores contratos de publicidad, abarcaríamos más, trabajaríamos codo con codo con ellos. Entiendo que Sasuke Uchiha esté desesperado por intentar que todo salga bien —explicó antes de darle un trago a su Coca-Cola.

—Por lo que dijo Suigetsu incluso en la sección deportiva tendríamos cabida dentro del espacio televisivo de la cadena —añadió Ino sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

—Entiendo... —Hinata removió el contenido de su ensalada, pensativa, parándose a valorar por fin por qué alguien tan orgulloso como Sasuke Uchiha parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de lograr su propósito. Tenía sentido. No solo era beneficioso para él y la revista Golden Uchiha, también para toda la plantilla. Y ella había pasado de ser la nueva secretaria que apenas conocía a nadie de allí, que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, a convertirse en una pieza clave dentro de aquella partida al ajedrez que ni siquiera sabía cómo jugar.

—Pero no estás obligada a hacer nada —dijo Ino.

—Y si lo haces, intenta volverle la vida un poquito imposible al jefe de parte de todos nosotros —bromeó Karin juguetona. Tenía ese punto de picardía al que Tenten y Hinata, más serias, recurrían con menos frecuencia—. ¡No me miréis así! Sería una buena venganza.

—Supongo que sí. —Hinata sonrío con timidez y se encogió de hombros—. En fin, haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada. —Se levantó de la mesa—. Va a ser un día duro, chicas, así que será mejor que me marche ya para organizarlo todo.

—Cuéntanos cualquier novedad por el chat —dijo Karin.

—Lo haré, prometido. —Les sonrió antes de irse.

Esa misma mañana, Karin había creado un chat en el que participaban las cuatro. Hinata no comentó nada, pero la llenó de ilusión que pensasen en ella como una más y que la tratasen así. Era la primera vez que se sentía parte de un grupo de amigas.

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Las horas pasaron lentas.

Hasta que apareció él. Sasuke entró como un huracán, como de costumbre, caminando con aquel andar seguro que dejaba claro en cada paso que él era el rey de aquel lugar. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina y la miró fijamente durante unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos e insoportables, porque últimamente sentía algo raro cuando la observaba de esa manera, algo cálido y primitivo que quería ocultar.

—¿Ya estás lista? —le preguntó—. ¿Y tus cosas?

—En recepción —contestó insegura.

—Bien. Las recogeremos de camino.

Hinata apagó el ordenador y lo siguió cuando él se metió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la primera planta. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las rodillas y estar dentro de aquel cubículo tan pequeño al lado de aquel hombre tan grande, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Salió de allí a toda prisa en cuanto se abrieron las puertas y pidió a la chica de recepción la maleta de mano que había dejado esa misma mañana allí, al llegar. Ella se la tendió.

—¿Eso es todo? —Sasuke miró la bolsa contrariado.

—No necesito muchas cosas —se excusó—. Y pienso ir a mi casa de vez en cuando.

Ya sabes, tengo que regar las plantas y ese tipo de asuntos.

—La única planta que tenías era un cactus —dijo él.

Hinata se encogió ante la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

—Pues eso, los cactus necesitan agua y amor —insistió ella con tozudez mientras salían y él cogía las llaves del coche que le tendía uno de los chicos de seguridad que custodiaban las puertas del edifico. Hinata montó en el coche negro, ocupando el asiento del copiloto.

Solo había estado una vez en el coche de Sasuke, cuando él la obligó a acompañarla a una floristería para que le ayudase a elegir las flores para una cita. Pero de repente, en esa ocasión, le resultó diferente, como si el coche fuese mucho más pequeño o ellos más grandes. La cuestión es que, por mucho que él puso música (una música bastante aceptable, todo hay que decirlo) y que ella intentó relajarse, no pudo conseguirlo: se pasó todo el trayecto con un nudo en la garganta y nerviosa hasta el punto de que empezaron a sudarle las manos.

Cuando entraron en el garaje de uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad, Hinata estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar y de rogarle que la dejase irse a su casa de nuevo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que estés a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Eso es porque estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto, en efecto, quiso responder Hinata. Sin embargo, por orgullo, cuadró los hombros, respiró hondo y lo miró de frente tras bajar del coche.

—Estoy genial —repuso rápidamente.

—Pues nadie lo diría. —Él arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es por lo pepinillos en vinagre.

—¿Cómo dices? —La observó alucinado.

—Los pepinillos. He comido más de la cuenta en la comida y me han sentado un poco mal, pero aquí estamos... a puntito de entrar en el apartamento del jefe... —le salió una risita estrangulada ante la que Sasuke frunció el ceño—. El castillo de la Bestia.

—Vaya, así que tú también me llamas así.

—A veces. Todo se pega. Quiero decir...

—Tranquila, no estás en el horario de trabajo.

—Cierto. —Lo siguió por el largo e inmaculado pasillo.

Sasuke caminaba a su lado con paso firme y las llaves en la mano. Cuando abrió la puerta del ático, se apartó a un lado para que ella pudiese entrar y dejó junto al mueble de la entrada la maleta de mano de Hinata. La observó nervioso mientras ella contemplaba su casa como si fuese un lugar misterioso lleno de secretos. No lo dijo, pero se sintió intimidado. Igual que tampoco dijo que el hecho de que ella lo llamase la Bestia le había dolido. Puede que de cara a los empleados fuese autoritario y severo, también era cierto que era un hombre perfeccionista, inconformista y competitivo, pero no era tan terrible como todos pensaban. El problema era que Sasuke no se dejaba conocer, estaba siempre demasiado ocupado trabajando y encargándose del legado familiar y de que sus hermanos no lo jodiesen todo como para tener tiempo libre o poder sencillamente relajarse durante unas horas al día.

No se lo podía permitir. Y el respeto era poder. Su padre se lo había enseñado.

—Te enseñaré la casa —dijo con brusquedad.

Hinata lo siguió, un poco aturdida al ver lo grande que era aquel piso. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue que estaba decorado con tonos cálidos; naranjas, marrones y ocres. El suelo era de madera y no resultaba tan frío como ella habría imaginado. Era un apartamento personal, con fotografías de la familia Uchiha en algunas estanterías, con libros y discos de música. En aquel lugar había vida. No sabía por qué había pensado que sería una de esas casas que parecen sacadas de una revista de decoración en las que es imposible deducir a simple vista quién vive allí. Le sorprendió tanto como le gustó.

Había dos cuartos de baño (le dijo que ella podía usar el más grande), un salón inmenso que comunicaba con la cocina despejada y varias habitaciones. A ella le enseñó la que sería la suya, una de aspecto confortable, con una colcha bonita y una lamparita de noche en la mesita que parecía una montaña trenzada. Hinata intentó no echarse a llorar.

—Es precioso. Todo —añadió—. Es increíble.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante su expresión.

—Y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor...

—¿De veras? —Lo miró sorprendida.

—Sígueme —dijo con su habitual tono autoritario, pero con ganas de enseñarle su parte preferida del piso, la razón por la que se lo había quedado. Sasuke abrió la puerta que comunicaba el salón y el viento fresco de la noche les sacudió.

Una terraza preciosa apareció ante sus ojos. Hinata salió y se apoyó en el muro que la delimitaba; desde allí se veía toda la ciudad de Nueva York, las pequeñas luces de la noche que iluminaban las ventanas de los demás edificios. En la terraza había un par de sofás, una mesa de terraza en medio y algunas guirnaldas blancas colgando del techo.

Era un rincón romántico y único en medio de la ciudad, ajeno a los ojos de los demás.

—Es increíble —admitió.

Hubo algo en su voz que hizo que Sasuke tragase saliva con fuerza. En el silencio de la oscuridad que compartían, deseó deslizar las manos por sus caderas y pegarla a su cuerpo como había hecho aquella primera noche que se encontraron en Sky Room y dio lugar a toda aquella situación. Empezó a ponerle nervioso pensar eso. Se aflojó la corbata que aquel día se había puesto para ir a una reunión, porque de repente sentía que le ahogaba.

—Te enseñaré el resto de la casa —dijo con frialdad.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata lo siguió sin entender por qué de golpe había cambiado su actitud y se mostraba tan serio. Sus ojos habían adquirido un aspecto gélido.

—Y esta es la cocina. —Terminó diciendo—. Yo tengo que irme.

—¿Ahora? —Lo miró sorprendida. Ya había anochecido.

—Sí, mis hermanos viven en los pisos de abajo, ¿no te lo había dicho? —preguntó mientras cogía un vaso y lo llenaba de agua. Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que él se lo bebía—. Pues así es. Este edificio es de mi familia, así que Obito tiene el piso de la planta sexta y Izumi el de la quinta. De todas formas, no me esperes para cenar. Tienes la nevera llena, coge lo que quieras. Siéntete como si estuvieses en tu casa. O llama al servicio de comidas a domicilio y que lo carguen en mi cuenta personal.

Hinata ni siquiera se movió mientras él se daba media vuelta y se marchaba dando un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa. Ella suspiró, miró a su alrededor y volvió a sentir esa soledad que la acompañaba cada día cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo, solo que aquella ni siquiera era su casa y que incluso la persona que vivía allí parecía estar huyendo de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Sasuke se sirvió la segunda copa mientras su hermano Obito lo estudiaba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Se sentó en el sillón que había frente a él y lo miró.

—No me puedo creer que estés haciendo todo esto.

—Es lo que tiene dirigir una empresa. Sacrificios.

—Eso no es sacrificarse —replicó Obito—. Eso es estar loco.

—Puede ser. —Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa y bebió.

Su hermano lo miró con un interés especial. Cuando le había confesado todo el lío en el que se había metido con Hinata, no lo había creído. Probablemente era lo último que hubiese imaginado de él: que hiciese una locura semejante. Hasta la fecha, Sasuke siempre había sido correcto y disciplinario. Las pocas reglas que se había saltado habían sido precisamente por conseguir sus objetivos, pero nunca hasta ese punto.

Aquel día le había demostrado a su hermano que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus metas.

—Te has metido en un lío muy grande —repitió Obito.

—Lo sé. —Se frotó el mentón con gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Obito suspiró hondo.

—Nada, seguir adelante, como siempre.

—¿Y si se llegan a enterar los de la cadena?

—No lo harán. Precisamente por eso me he traído aquí a Hinata, porque no quería dejar cabos sueltos. Necesito que sea creíble para todo el mundo, así de simple.

—Esto es preocupante incluso para ti, Sasuke.

Él suspiró, pero no contestó. Se bebió de un trago el resto del vaso e intentó no pensar en que, en realidad, al ver a Hinata viviendo en aquel barrio y en ese apartamento sin dormitorio, había sentido la necesidad de sacarla de allí. No sabía por qué.

Evidentemente eso beneficiaba sus planes a la hora de fingir que era su novia, pero seguía teniendo ahí la espinita al ser consciente de que no había sido lo único que lo había movido en su motivación.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba alguien más que no fuese sí mismo? ¿Y qué más daba dónde y cómo viviese esa chica a la que apenas conocía?

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Obito se levantó y un minuto después apareció con Izumi en el salón.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas, hermanito? —preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aunque Izumi era una chica caprichosa y consentida, para Sasuke su hermana pequeña siempre había sido su debilidad. También Obito, al que le sacaba un par de años, aunque esperaba que espabilase y fuese más responsable en algún momento.

—No podía dormir —dijo simplemente.

—Tú nunca puedes dormir —replicó.

Era cierto. Sasuke dormía poco, pero normalmente se quedaba en la terraza viendo pasar las horas hasta que entraba la madrugada y caía rendido en la cama. Esa noche ni siquiera había cenado, aunque eso sus hermanos no lo sabían. Y ya eran las tantas y seguía allí, en el apartamento de Obito como un crío que acabase de huir del suyo, ese en el que había una chica esperándolo. Por primera vez en su vida. Porque no era algo habitual que Sasuke dejase entrar a mujeres en su casa, para eso tenía un edificio entero lleno de pisos. Y varias casas. E incluso acciones en algunos hoteles. Su apartamento era su santuario, ese en el que podía ser él mismo, tener fotografías de su familia, relajarse sin tensiones.

—¿No le has contado la historia a Izu? —preguntó Obito.

—¿Qué historia? —Izumi se apartó el pelo lacio y largo tras los hombros y se sentó en el brazo del sillón tras quitarle la copa a su hermano y dar un trago. Hizo una mueca—. Esto sabe fatal, ¿no podéis beber algo divertido como piña colada o limonada?

—Tengo novia —soltó Sasuke.

Izumi estuvo a punto de escupir el trago.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Esto es el fin del mundo?

—Una novia ficticia —aclaró su hermano—. Pero no veo qué os hace tanta gracia a los dos. —Los señaló mientras ambos reían—. Podría ocurrir. Algún día me casaré y tendré descendencia. Es una de mis metas futuras —añadió.

—Suenas como un lord de la antigüedad. —Izumi rio.

—Para vosotros es fácil decirlo, mientras seguís viviendo en vuestro mundo, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades.

—No lo haríamos si nos dejases participar activamente en la revista.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz de Obito. Sus hermanos llevaban meses intentando que él les dejase más libertad para participar en el negocio familiar, el problema era, precisamente, que no confiaba en ellos. Los dos eran irresponsables y poco dados a seguir las normas y los horarios. Sasuke temía que tirasen por la borda el prestigio de la revista haciendo alguna tontería. Obito se pasaba el día entre mujeres y fiestas, gastando dinero y divirtiéndose. Izumi prefería hacerlo visitando tiendas y casi viviendo en el spa.

Él, en cambio, había sido el elegido por su padre para sustituirlo en el puesto de director de la revista. No podía permitirse malgastar así las horas ni divertirse de esa manera.

Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y se levantó.

—Será mejor que vuelva ya.

—Eso, que te estará esperando tu mujer.

—¿La has llevado a su apartamento? —gritó Izumi.

—Sí, tenía que resultar creíble —insistió.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —Izumi volvió a reír.

—Ya basta —gruñó Sasuke sin humor.

Después se marchó de allí prometiéndose que sería la última vez que les contaría algo a sus hermanos y subió a su apartamento. Entró intentando no hacer ruido, porque sabía que a esas horas Hinata estaría durmiendo. Le resultaba tan extraño pensar que tenía a una mujer en su casa ocupando una de las habitaciones de invitados que apenas podía pensar en ello sin sentir que le estallaría la cabeza.

Y lo peor era que todo había sido idea suya, algo que lo desconcertaba. No estaba seguro de cómo volverían a ser simplemente una secretaria y el jefe después de aquellas intensas semanas que les esperaban por delante.

No se oía nada. Dejó las llaves en la repisa de la entrada y avanzó despacio por el pasillo hasta pasar por delante de la habitación de invitados. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se quedó paralizado mirándola y el corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa, aunque no entendió el porqué de esa reacción. Se llevó una mano al pecho sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Aunque la cama era casi de matrimonio, Hinata la ocupaba entera, con una pierna estirada por un lado y el brazo hacia el otro. Tenía la sábana enrollada y estaba casi destapada. Sasuke no supo qué le impulsó a dar un paso hacia delante y colarse en el dormitorio, pero lo hizo. Sacó una manta del armario sin hacer ruido y se la tiró por encima. Hinata se movió, pero no llegó a despertarse del todo y él salió del dormitorio con un nudo en la garganta.

La situación podía parecer de lo más normal, pero no para alguien como él. Sasuke Uchiha no se dedicaba en sus ratos libres a tapar a chicas que dormían en la habitación de invitados de su apartamento. Se sentía descolocado y confuso. Fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de zumo y salió a la terraza. Una vez allí, más relajado bajo el cielo oscuro de la noche, intentó quitarse de la cabeza esas preocupaciones sobre Hinata que empezaban a rondarle, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Por qué deseaba saber más cosas sobre ella? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo ocupado que estaba, la cantidad de cosas más importantes que tenía que hacer...

Recordó sus palabras: no tengo familia.

Al final se puso en pie y fue a por su portátil antes de volver a acomodarse en el sofá de la terraza tras ponerse una chaqueta. Suspiró y le dio otro trago al zumo y tecleó en el buscador el nombre Hinata Hyuga, con la esperanza de poder descubrir algo más sobre ella porque, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada. Había mentido al decir su edad cuando entró en la empresa y se suponía que no tenía a nadie, era como un papel en blanco.

Y siguió siéndolo durante la siguiente hora, cuando por más que buscó e investigó, Sasuke no encontró ningún tipo de información sobre ninguna Hinata Hyuga de veintiséis años. No tenía cuenta en Facebook ni en ninguna otra red social. No aparecía en el listín telefónico. No había nada sobre la chica que dormía a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando cerró el ordenador, lo hizo pensativo.

Cuando se acostó en su cama, también.

Y cuando al final se quitó aquellas preocupaciones de la cabeza y el sueño lo alcanzó, fue incapaz de evitar que también lo alcanzase la sonrisa de esa intrigante mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Hinata se pasó todo el día evitando a Sasuke. Esa misma mañana, cuando se había despertado y se había dado cuenta de que al dormirse no tenía esa manta sobre ella, se había sentido expuesta, pero también arropada, casi protegida. No le gustaba tener esa sensación cuando todo aquello se trataba de una farsa. Así que, se duchó antes de que él se levantase y después salió del apartamento sin hacer ruido, dejando una nota en la cocina.

Acabó desayunando sola en una cafetería cercana.

Sacó el móvil y leyó algunos mensajes del grupo de las chicas con una sonrisa, mientras le servían un café con leche caliente y un cruasán recién hecho con mantequilla.

Tenten: Necesitamos que nos confirmes que estás bien.

Ino: Eso. Tememos que tras entrar en el castillo de la Bestia dejes de ser tú misma. Y ya de paso, te agradeceríamos que cotilleases un poco. ¿Qué tiene en la nevera?

Karin: ¿Qué tiene en la nevera?, ¿a quién le importa eso? Lo que todas deseamos saber, Hinata, es cómo es el cajón de su ropa interior y qué colonia usa, porque huele de miedo.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Karin tenía razón. Otra cosa no, pero Sasuke usaba una colonia con un aroma masculino y peligroso que era enloquecedor. Tecleó en el móvil.

Hinata: Sigo viva. Y no sé nada, chicas. Ni siquiera nos hemos cruzado bajo el mismo techo. Me enseñó la casa en cuanto llegó y luego se marchó. Esta mañana me he levantado y casi he huido corriendo después de ducharme. Es como si los dos nos evitásemos.

Karin: ¿Y cómo es su ducha?

Hinata: ¡Basta ya! (Risas)

Ino: ¿La casa es como un palacio de hielo?

Hinata: Pues, sorprendentemente, no.

Tenten: Cuéntanos más detalles.

Ino: ¡Me encanta poder cotillear sobre el jefe de buena mañana!

Hinata: En realidad no hay mucho que decir, chicas. La casa es bonita. Una casa normal, cálida. No tiene ninguna habitación roja ni un sótano con cadenas; tampoco encontré sangre en la nevera, así que podemos descartar que sea un vampiro. Karin: A ver si al final Sasuke va a ser un tipo normal y todo...

Ino: Un tipo normal no fingiría que tiene novia.

Karin: ¡Fueron las circunstancias, chicas! En mi opinión, casi puede considerarse un golpe de suerte que ese matrimonio de la cadena de televisión se los encontrase esa noche.

Hinata suspiró mientras seguía leyendo la conversación. Cuando empezaron a preguntarle si había visto su dormitorio y si dormía entre sábanas negras de seda, cerró el chat con una sonrisa y se puso en pie para pagar el café. Después decidió ir caminando al trabajo para despejarse. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar en eso, en la habitación de Sasuke. Era la única estancia de la casa que él no le había enseñado cuando entraron, pero ella la había visto una vez se marchó a cenar con sus hermanos. Y le resultó abrumadora. Porque lo representaba de alguna forma, pero también era confortable, agradable. Al mirar la inmensa cama, se lo imaginó allí tumbado, desnudo, durmiendo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eso mismo le había ocurrido esa mañana al despertarse, tras el tórrido sueño que había tenido. Un sueño en el que ella se levantaba a mitad de la madrugada caminaba de puntillas por el pasillo y terminaba en esa inmensa cama arropada por unos brazos firmes.

Estaba tan distraída que por poco no chocó con una farola.

Cuando llegó a la oficina intentó calmarse. Se concentró en trabajar, en responder mensajes y en organizar la agenda de la próxima semana. Ya empezaba a desesperarse al ver que Sasuke no llegaba a su hora, cuando sonó el teléfono y descolgó al segundo tono.

—Despacho del señor Uchiha, ¿dígame?

—Soy yo. —Su voz profunda era inconfundible—. Necesito que me reserves un vuelo a Seattle urgentemente. También que me expliques por qué has huido esta mañana.

La mente de Hinata sufrió un cortocircuito. No estaba preparada para responder al mismo tiempo a una tarea laboral y a otra personal, todo tan mezclado.

—¿Para cuándo necesitas el vuelo? —preguntó.

—Para ya. Para hace cinco minutos.

Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha, siempre exigiendo lo imposible.

Buscó en Internet cuando salía el próximo vuelo.

—Hay uno dentro de dos horas.

—Lo quiero para antes —gruñó.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

Hubo un silencio tenso al otro lado de la línea y luego un suspiro.

—Acabo de enterarme de que ayer falleció un viejo compañero de la universidad y el entierro es en unas horas. Y a propósito, encarga algo y mándaselo a la familia; flores, un regalo, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Mételo en mi cuenta. ¿Hay algún vuelo antes?

Hinata dudó entre tanta información y revisó la pantalla.

—Uno, pero sale en cuarenta minutos, dudo que llegues a tiempo...

—Reserva ese. Yo volveré en dos días, un rato antes de esa cena de la empresa.

Encárgate de que todo salga bien con la planificadora del evento.

—De acuerdo, pero...

—Y no vuelvas a huir de mí.

—Yo no he intentado... anoche tú...

Pero ni siquiera pudo explicarse, porque Sasuke colgó la llamada. Hinata miró con frustración el teléfono, como una niña pequeña. No había podido decirle ni siquiera que lamentaba su pérdida. Ni que en realidad él había sido el que había huido la noche anterior, dejándola sola en aquel inmenso apartamento picando algo de cenar de la nevera. En general, tenía la sensación de que nunca podía decirle nada a Sasuke, porque en cuanto una conversación empezaba a ser demasiado personal o íntima, él cortaba por lo sano.

En cierto modo, ella y Sasuke eran parecidos.

Encerrados en ellos mismos, incapaces de mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

Puede que en el caso de él fuese porque cargaba a las espaldas una gran responsabilidad, el legado familiar, y no se permitía dejar a la vista debilidades. Pero en el caso de ella era porque había aprendido a la fuerza que lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar era a estar sola, valerse por sí misma.

Se sorprendió cuando, unas horas más tarde, al mediodía, sonó su teléfono.

Sasuke: Ya estoy en Seattle, conseguí coger el vuelo. He hablado con los Tsuki y todo sigue según lo planeado, nos han invitado a visitar su casa de campo la próxima semana, así que esto terminará pronto. A propósito, te he dejado una llave de mi casa en el apartamento de mi hermano; llama a su puerta para que te la dé.

Hinata leyó el mensaje tres veces, pero no contestó.

Cuando terminó de trabajar, recogió sus cosas y, tras tomar algo rápido con las chicas para ponerse al día, volvió a ese lujoso edificio en el que vivían los Uchiha. Un poco nerviosa después de que el portero la dejase entrar tras reconocerla, llamó a la puerta de Obito Uchiha.

Él abrió unos minutos después.

Llevaba el pelo revuelto, los ojos algo velados y la camisa por fuera. La miró con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y a Hinata le recordó a uno de esos animales peligrosos de los que es mejor huir antes de terminar convertida en su presa.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Mi falsa cuñada.

—Muy gracioso —replicó—. Sasuke me dijo que me dejó una llave.

—Es verdad. Una llave mágica. La tengo yo y si quieres que te la dé tendrás que tomarte antes algo conmigo. ¿Un café? ¿Una copa? A mí todo me parece bien.

Hinata lo siguió al interior de su apartamento. Hasta ese momento, nunca imaginó que terminaría en sendas casas de los dos hijos mayores de los Uchiha, la familia para la que trabajaba. Un poco contrariada, se decantó por un té.

—No tengo de eso, pero espera aquí, iré a pedirle uno a mi hermana —dijo Obito.

Ella intentó impedírselo, dispuesta a tomarse cualquier otra cosa para marcharse cuanto antes, pero no le dio a tiempo a protestar y él salió a toda velocidad para ir al piso de abajo. Volvió cinco minutos después, pero lo hizo acompañado por una chica que se parecía a ellos, de tez pálida, ojos negros y cabello oscuro—. He intentado impedirlo, pero mi hermana es muy persuasiva cuando se propone algo. Y al parecer quería conocerte —explicó.

—Me llamo Izumi. —Ella se presentó sonriente.

—Hinata Hyuga —contestó—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Sé quién eres. La novia contratada de mi hermano.

—No es exactamente así... —dudó—. Fueron las circunstancias...

—No tienes que darnos explicaciones —se adelantó Obito—. A nosotros nos vale cualquier situación divertida que tenga que ver con poner a Sasuke contra las cuerdas.

Hinata los miró contrariada y sintió algo incómodo en el pecho.

—¿No deberíais apoyar a vuestro hermano? —preguntó.

—Y lo hacemos, pero también nos gusta pasárnoslo bien.

Ella pensó en lo injusto que era algo así. Sabía que Sasuke se mataba a trabajar cada día, que llegaba el primero a la oficina y se iba el último. Sacudió la cabeza cuando recordó que no era su amigo; es más, que, supuestamente, lo odiaba. Así que ese sentimiento de protección y admiración que nació hacia él la desconcertó.

—Lo que no dejo de preguntarme es cómo has conseguido ser la secretaria de mi hermano durante dos meses. Sin volverte loca, quiero decir. Cuéntanos el secreto, Hinata—bromeó Obito.

—¿El secreto? Trabajar. Trabajar mucho.

—Eso seguro —añadió Izumi divertida.

—La cuestión es, Hinata, que, por si no lo sabías, eres la secretaria más duradera de nuestro hermano mayor. Hasta la fecha habrá tenido varias docenas y solo tres superaron los primeros quince días de prueba. Tres que terminó despidiendo tras el primer mes.

—Imagino que debería sentirme halagada —dijo Hinata.

—Imaginas bien —siguió Izumi—. Lo que nos intriga es descubrir por qué Sasuke no te despidió a ti. Pensábamos que lo hacía de forma sistemática.

—Supongo que soy la prueba viviente de que no es así.

Los dos hermanos Uchiha la miraron con interés y ella se encogió un poco sobre sí misma. Si tenía que ser sincera, cuando empezó a trabajar para él, pensó que la anterior secretaria era poco organizativa al ver cómo había dejado la agenda y los compromisos abiertos del último mes. Ella era perfeccionista y, más allá de que Sasuke fuese exigente (que lo era y mucho), a ella le gustaba trabajar duro. No por complacer a su jefe, sino porque la hacía sentirse orgullosa, que valía para algo. Y más cuando aquel había sido uno de sus primeros trabajos en los que por fin había deseado demostrar lo que valía y cobrar un sueldo decente.

—Debería irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo.

—Cierto, te estamos entreteniendo. —Obito la miró con un brillo en los ojos, fue hasta una cestita que había en la cocina y le tendió una llave plateada—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa durante estos días hasta que vuelva mi hermano, ya sabes dónde estamos.

—Gracias, chicos. —Les dijo cogiendo la llave.

Después se marchó de allí todavía un poco nerviosa.

Izumi miró a Obito cuando se quedaron a solas y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Te tragas que la ha traído a su apartamento solo por si les pillan la mentira?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Obito—. Sasuke es más de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero hay algo curioso en todo esto... —añadió pensativo.

—¿El qué? —Izumi le revolvió el pelo.

—Por ejemplo, que no es su tipo en absoluto.

—No sé si quiero saber cuál es el tipo de Sasuke. ¿Una mujer robótica?

—Algo así. —Obito asintió—. Hinata no llega al metro sesenta y no parece ser de las que están todo el día peloteando al jefe, más bien todo lo contrario. Hay algo raro en todo esto, Izumi. Quizá ni siquiera él mismo lo sepa, pero, créeme, conozco a Sasuke.

—Si tú lo dices... —Se encogió de hombros.

Hinata decidió prescindir de la ducha y darse un baño, porque hacía años que no podía hacerlo. Puso música en la cadena que había en el salón y dejó la puerta abierta para escuchar desde allí antes de meterse en el agua caliente y tirar un poco de jabón para que hubiese burbujas. Cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, así que, al final, tras darle muchas vueltas, terminó cogiendo su teléfono, que lo había dejado junto al pijama que iba a ponerse esa noche, y decidió decirle todo aquello que él no le había permitido expresar al colgar tan rápido el teléfono aquella mañana, poco después de llegar a Seattle.

Hinata: Lamento mucho la pérdida de tu amigo. Si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo. También te he mandado la agenda actualizada de la próxima semana y he reservado los vuelos a Boston para ir a ver a los Tsuki a su casa de campo. Buenas noches.

Aunque dudó, sintiéndose insegura porque no estaba segura de hasta qué punto su relación con Sasuke era más personal, terminó dándole al botón de enviar antes de dejar el móvil a un lado, hundirse de nuevo en el agua y cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Sasuke volvió a releer el mensaje mientras subía en el ascensor. Era extraño como unas palabras tan sencillas podían reconfortarlo tanto. Quizá porque no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se preocupase por él o le preguntase siquiera qué tal le había ido el día. Le gustó pensar que Hinata se había acordado de él a última hora del día, tras llegar a casa del trabajo. Sobre todo, después de la locura que acababa de hacer, como subirse a un avión justo tras terminar el funeral para regresar a casa, a pesar del cansancio que eso suponía después de pasarse casi toda la noche sin dormir y tener ya la reserva de un hotel en Seattle y una lujosa suite esperándolo para descansar.

Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de regresar a casa, como si la idea lo reconfortase alguna manera inexplicable.

Cuando metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió, escuchó la música que se escuchaba desde el salón. Caminó hacia allí a paso lento, tras quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, pero frenó al darse cuenta de que la luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida.

Frunció el ceño y se asomó a la puerta para apagarla, pero entonces se quedó completamente paralizado. No podía moverse. De hecho, no podía casi ni respirar.

Hinata estaba desnuda. Las burbujas se habían esfumado con el paso del tiempo y el agua cristalina dejaba a la vista aquel cuerpo menudo pero proporcionado, los pechos generosos rozando la superficie en calma y su cabello mojado sobre los hombros.

Sasuke sintió que las pulsaciones se le disparaban.

—¡Joder! —Se le escapó.

Hinata abrió los ojos, asustada.

—¡Ahhh! —Chapoteó en el agua, intentó cogerse de la cortina de la bañera que estaba corrida a un lado, pero terminó rompiéndola y consiguiendo que se le cayese encima con un gran estrépito—. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!

Sasuke corrió a ayudarla cuando logró reaccionar y que las neuronas volviesen a funcionarle bien. Cogió la cortina en la que Hinata había terminado medio enrollada, aún metida en el agua ya fría de la bañera en la que parecía haberse quedado dormida.

—Cálmate —le pidió Sasuke—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No, pero necesito que salgas de aquí —contestó agitada.

—De acuerdo, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Muy bien, perfectamente.

Sasuke se levantó y la miró una última vez, allí metida en el agua y con la cortina rota echada por encima para cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo. Ese cuerpo en el que él ahora era incapaz de dejar de pensar. Fue a la cocina y se bebió un vaso de agua casi sin respirar para ver si conseguía calmarse, porque no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan excitado y tan nervioso; casi podía escuchar el latir del corazón retumbando con fuerza contra su pecho.

Se sentó en la terraza y esperó hasta que ella apareció diez minutos más tarde, ya vestida con un pijama infantil y la cara lavada. Y a pesar de todo está preciosa, pensó él. Cuando vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintió ganas de besarla.

¿Desde cuándo él tenía ganas de besar a una chica? En todo caso tenía ganas de acostarse con ella, de follársela, de pasar una noche en la que olvidarse de todo. Pero no de besarla.

—Lo que ha ocurrido... —Ella se sentó en el sofá de enfrente—. Agradecería que los dos lo olvidásemos. Pensaba que no llegarías hasta dentro de dos días...

—Cambié de opinión. —Inspiró hondo—. Y en cuanto a lo otro...

—No digas ninguna tontería —rogó ella, aún con las mejillas ardiendo.

Sasuke sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que a Hinata la dejó sin respiración, porque estaba cargada de intenciones y le resultó abrumadora. Nunca se había fijado en sus labios y eran perfectos, ni finos ni gruesos, de forma severa y recta. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres los habrían besado y qué se sentiría al estar entre los brazos de un hombre tan poderoso; no poderoso a un nivel económico ni laboral, no, sino poderoso por su actitud, por esa mirada implacable, por la dureza de sus gestos y del tono glacial y firme de su voz profunda.

Se estremeció y se frotó los brazos, nerviosa.

—No es ninguna tontería asegurarte que lo que he visto será difícil de olvidar —contestó Sasuke con un tono ronco que a ella la atravesó y la calentó por dentro. Él se inclinó hacia Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Ella no recordaba haberlo visto antes así; juguetón, seductor. Claro que, en el trabajo, jamás se lo permitía—. Pero no te preocupes, cariño, no es algo que no haya visto antes, creo que podré vivir tranquilo con el recuerdo.

—¡Eres un cretino! —Le dio un golpecito con el pie—. Y no me llames así.

—Es por acostumbrarme a esto del noviazgo falso.

Sasuke suspiró hondo y se estiró en el sofá, apoyándose en el respaldo y mirando el cielo estrellado que había sobre sus cabezas. La noche era tibia y él estaba agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero lo último que le apetecía era irse a dormir.

—¿Cómo fue... el entierro...? —preguntó ella vacilante.

Hinata no sabía cómo comportarse con alguien como Sasuke. Temía que él la rechazase o que se cerrase como de costumbre, como ella también solía hacer, se recordó. Vio que el semblante le cambió en cuanto sacó el tema a relucir y supo que era uno de esos hombres que se callaban lo que sentían y que no sabían cómo expresar tristeza o desolación, aunque sus rasgos sí lo hiciesen por él. Lo notó por el brillo que perdió su mirada.

—Como todos los entierros. Poco agradable.

Ignoró la sequedad de su voz y siguió preguntando.

—¿Era un gran amigo tuyo? —Lo miró intrigada.

—Sí, de los buenos. No nos veíamos mucho, pero Lee era uno de esos tipos con los que uno sabe que puede contar. Llevaba enfermo mucho tiempo. —Apartó la mirada de golpe y la fijó en sus zapatos—. Tenía cáncer. Ahora ya descansa en paz.

Hinata nunca había visto tantos sentimientos contenidos en una sola persona. Se compadeció de Sasuke y también de sí misma; los dos cargaban demasiado peso en las espaldas y eran incapaces de compartirlo con otros para que el camino fuese más llevadero.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sasuke.

La voz sincera de ella lo sacudió.

—Gracias. —La miró a los ojos.

Se quedaron juntos compartiendo un silencio cómodo en la terraza, hasta que el viento sopló más fuerte y empezó a refrescar. Hinata se levantó despacio.

—¿Has cenado algo de camino aquí?

—No. ¿Y tú? —También se puso en pie.

—No. Podríamos, no sé, hacer algo, ¿quizá?

—Suena perfecto. —Hinata lo siguió cuando él entró en la casa.

Sasuke la dejó en la cocina y le dijo que iba a darse una ducha rápida y a ponerse algo cómodo de ropa. No tardó demasiado en hacerlo, pero, mientras dejaba que el agua caliente le desentumeciese los músculos, rememoró cómo se sentía al lado de esa chica: comprendido, tranquilo. Dos palabras que casi nunca formaban parte de su día a día.

La muerte de Lee había sido un golpe seco, como un puñetazo en el estómago, aunque ambos sabían que pasaría e incluso se habían despedido unas semanas atrás, cuando él fue a verlo a la ciudad tras recibir una llamada de su esposa para contarle que la enfermedad era terminal. Pero, aun así, a pesar de saber lo que ocurriría, dolía la pérdida. Y de algún modo la presencia de Hinata calmaba un poco ese dolor, porque la idea de distraerse durante el resto de la noche lo tentaba después de rechazar quedarse solo en una habitación de hotel arrasando con el mini bar.

Cuando se cambió, fue a su encuentro en la cocina.

Hinata levantó la vista al verlo entrar. Sintió que se le secaba la boca de la impresión.

Era la primera vez que veía a su jefe así, con el pelo revuelto y húmedo, vestido con un chándal cómodo y una camiseta blanca y ajustada, que dejaba a la vista unos hombros anchos y un estómago plano y duro. Y aunque normalmente con traje de chaqueta Sasuke parecía un actor de película, con algo más informal resultaba aún más atractivo. Casi peligroso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Pretendía... cortar verduras...

—¿Quieres hacer un salteado?

—Había pensado en una ensalada templada.

—De acuerdo. Pásame el cuchillo. —Sasuke se lo quitó de las manos y, en un minuto, había cortado en rodajas simétricas y perfectas todas las verduras que ella había dejado sobre la encimera—. Podríamos hacer una salsa de miel, para acompañar.

La palabra miel sonó sensual en sus labios. O eso le pareció a ella.

—Vale. Nunca hubiese dicho que sabrías cocinar...

—¿Pensabas que me conocías? —La miró de reojo.

—Un poco. Sé cómo te gusta el café, sé tu horario de cada día minuto a minuto, sé cuál es tu sándwich preferido para almorzar (el de rúcula con jamón de pavo y queso), sé qué tengo que pedir en un hotel cuando te reservo una habitación y muchas otras cosas del estilo, así que sí, pensaba que te conocía, pero puede... que me equivocase.

Lo miró y le mostró una sonrisa pequeña, casi inexistente.

—De todas formas, todo eso solo demuestra que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, porque yo busqué tu nombre en Internet y no encontré nada, absolutamente nada sobre Hinata Hyuga, de veintiséis años. —Dejó a un lado la cuchara de madera y se giró hacia ella, apoyando las manos en la encimera de la cocina y mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Hinata nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese momento—. Ya que me conoces tan bien, ¿sabes lo que me ocurre cuando me encuentro con un misterio o algo intrigante...?

Hinata tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía.

—Que te obsesionas con ello —dijo muy bajito.

—Pues al final sí que pareces saber mucho de mí.

Se miraron intensamente antes de que ella rompiese el contacto con la excusa de que había que remover las verduras para que no se quemasen. Él se quedó quieto a su lado, sin saber que su mera presencia empezaba a ser suficiente como para desestabilizarla.

¿En qué momento a Hinata habían empezado a temblarle las rodillas cada vez que Sasuke estaba cerca? Él, la Bestia, ese hombre duro e inflexible del que todos huían en las oficinas cada vez que entraba en el edificio y que ahora estaba allí, a su lado, cocinando unas verduras salteadas.

—Saca dos platos del armario —le ordenó.

Lo hizo con esa voz autoritaria que también usaba en el trabajo y ella sintió deseos de darle un codazo y mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero se contuvo mientras él la miraba con suficiencia y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el armario, ya que apenas llegaba.

Sasuke sirvió la cena y luego se llevaron los platos al salón.

Una vez empezaron a comer, él retomó el tema anterior.

—Así que, dado que no hay información sobre ti, cuéntame tú algo.

—No tengo demasiado que decir —se excusó Hinata.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu familia? —insistió él.

—Murieron. —Se llevó un bocado a la boca.

Sasuke la miraba serio, casi sin pestañear, atento.

—Estás mintiendo, cariño —le dijo con cierta cautela.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó nerviosa—. Y aunque en realidad no estén muertos, para mí es así. Lo están. No tengo familia —añadió, confesando al fin la verdad.

La desestabilizaba que Sasuke pudiese leerla tan bien, como si fuese un libro abierto para él, con lo mucho que ella se esforzaba por no dejar que nadie pudiese hacerlo. La mirada de ese hombre parecía ser capaz de traspasar su piel capa a capa para poder echar un vistazo a todo lo que ella guardaba con tanto mimo en su interior.

Sus secretos. Su vida.

—¿El asunto con tu familia está relacionado con el hecho de que necesites un abogado?

—No —respondió secamente, y dijo la verdad.

—Está bien, no te obligaré a que me cuentes qué te pasó con ellos si no quieres hacerlo. Lo acepto. Pero al menos háblame de ti, de la Hinata que eres ahora.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. La frase que acababa de decir hizo que parpadease para poder contener las lágrimas. La Hinata que eres ahora, eran las palabras que se había repetido tantas veces durante el último año, quizás para intentar convencerse a sí misma de que era así, una nueva persona, distinta, lejos de todo lo que tiempo atrás le hizo tanto daño.

Cogió aire, un poco alterada, y bebió un trago de agua.

—Soy muy normal. Y me gusta... hacer cosas normales...

Él se percató de que le temblaba la voz, pero no quiso echar el freno en aquel momento, porque necesitaba más de ella, saber qué escondía, y no solo porque esa noche desease una distracción con todas sus fuerzas, sino porque la chica que tenía delante empezaba a ser para él como un caja llena de sorpresas que no le permitían abrir y lo único que deseaba era justamente eso, romper en pedazos el cartón para ver qué había en su interior.

—Eso no es muy esclarecedor —bromeó él.

—De acuerdo. Hagámoslo los dos. Yo te cuento algo y tú haces lo mismo a cambio. Siendo sinceros, claro —puntualizó—. Durante el postre.

—Me encantan los postres —aceptó él, pero, por el modo en el que lo dijo y el tono ronco de voz, Hinata supo que no se estaba refiriendo tan solo a un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y se puso nerviosa al descubrir cómo era ese hombre coqueteando, tan seguro de sí mismo.

Ella lo ignoró y se puso en pie para ir a la cocina. Entre los dos, llevaron los platos y cogieron el postre. Sasuke propuso que se lo tomasen en los sofás de la terraza.

—Empieza con la ronda de preguntas —espetó, porque estaba impaciente.

—Veamos... —Lo miró divertida—. ¿Por qué eres un jefe tan desquiciante?

—No lo soy, solo intento que me tengan respeto.

—¿Quién te enseñó que debía ser así?

—Mi padre. Y a él, mi abuelo. Los negocios son así, cariño. Nadie que se deje vapulear puede triunfar en un mundo tan competitivo como este, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Eso te da derecho a comportarte como un ogro?

—No lo hago. Intento ser justo —se defendió él—. Creo que ahora me toca a mí preguntar. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de ser mi secretaria?, ¿para qué empresa trabajabas?

—Para ninguna. —Lamió la cucharilla del postre antes de dejarla a un lado al terminar y los ojos negros de él siguieron con atención el movimiento hipnótico de sus labios.

—En algún sitio trabajarías, ¿no?

—No. Lo hice una vez, hace años, como camarera.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Quién te enseñó el trabajo?

—Estudié un curso de dos años cuando era joven, al terminar el instituto, sencillamente no ejercí después de graduarme —explicó—. No es tan extraño.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la miró con incredulidad.

—Y tanto que lo es. ¿De qué vivías, Hinata?

—Pues... No es asunto tuyo... —balbuceó.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que no vio venir su siguiente movimiento. Sasuke se alzó del sofá, se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó cada una de sus manos sobre los cojines, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, acorralándola entre sus brazos mientras la miraba fijamente. A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón cuando el aroma masculino de él se coló en sus fosas nasales y la sacudió de golpe.

—He pensado en ello y solo quedan dos opciones posibles: o bien esa familia de la que tanto reniegas era acaudalada o bien... estabas casada.

No supo por qué fue, si por su cercanía, los latidos furiosos contra su pecho, aquella sensación cálida y desconcertante que él despertaba en ella o por su deducción, pero Hinata sintió de repente que se quedaba sin aire. Y era una sensación que conocía bien: la del pánico, la del miedo expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo y apoderándose de ella.

—Déjame... por favor... —gimió.

Sasuke la miró desconcertado. Hinata estaba temblando, casi encogida sobre sí misma, sufriendo un claro ataque de ansiedad. Se apartó de ella de golpe, consternado, pero se quedó a su lado, sentándose en el sofá. Le sujetó la barbilla con los dedos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Hinata, ya está, respira... —le pidió—. Así, respira hondo.

Ella lo hizo. Tomó una brusca bocanada de aire tras otra, intentando calmarse.

Cuando notó que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y volvía a la normalidad, apartó la mirada de él, avergonzada, y reprimió las ganas que tenía de levantarse y huir de allí sin mirar atrás.

—Mírame, Hinata. —Su voz era un ruego.

—No puedo... —Negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, mírame, cariño.

Y esa vez no la llamó así porque estuviese fingiendo ni bromeando, le salió solo y sin pensar. Posó su mano grande y masculina en su mejilla y giró su rostro hacia él.

—¿Pensabas que iba a hacerte daño? ¿Has pensado eso? —A Sasuke casi le temblaba la voz. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberla asustado así, pero también con ella por dudar de él de esa manera. Hinata no contestó—. Escúchame, puede que muchos piensen que soy una Bestia, pero jamás, ni en un millón de años, le pondría la mano encima a una mujer. Ni a nadie. ¿Cómo has podido pensarlo...? Joder, Hinata. Mírame.

Finalmente, ella lo hizo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y se preparó para escuchar una reprimenda, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando Sasuke abrió la boca no siguió hablando, tan solo respiró hondo, como si tuviese algo atascado en la garganta, y después la abrazó.

Fue el abrazo más bonito que Hinata había recibido jamás.

No fue un abrazo de consolación ni de pena, sino un abrazo sentido, de comprensión, como si de alguna manera él pudiese entender por qué había reaccionado así y la arropase para infundirle calor. Durante unos instantes, Hinata deseó quedarse para siempre dentro de ese abrazo, cómoda y segura contra el duro pecho de Sasuke.

—Siento haber reaccionado así... —susurró al apartarse.

—No lo sientas. La culpa ha sido mía.

Lo miró y sonrió. Bajo la luz de la luna y de las guirnaldas de la terraza, pensó que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, con el pelo alborotado tras la ducha y los ojos brillantes mirándola con preocupación, como si de verdad le importase.

—¿Sabes? La gente dejaría de llamarte la Bestia si de verdad te conociesen, pero tú no les dejas.

—Me lo tomaré como un halago —contestó divertido.

—Es que lo es. No eres tan terrible como aparentas.

Sasuke notó que se tensaba. Por una parte, le gustó que ella viese más allá de sus capas y pensase eso de él, pero por otra parte sentirse tan expuesto le resultaba casi aterrador. Quizás por eso se puso en pie rápidamente y anunció que había sido un día muy largo, lo que era cierto, y que sería mejor que se fuesen a dormir cuanto antes.

Hinata asintió y avanzó detrás de él por el pasillo, hacia las habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la suya, se paró en la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia Sasuke, que la miraba con esa atención tan desconcertante. Volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en la tripa.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, Hinata. Descansa.

Se quedó allí hasta que ella entró en el dormitorio y entornó la puerta. Después, con el corazón desbocado, escuchó los pasos de él alejándose. Durante una milésima de segundo, se preguntó qué ocurriría si ella decidiese abrir esa puerta y seguirlo hacia su dormitorio. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginarlo y luego suspiró hondo apartando las sábanas de su cama a un lado. No puedes pensar en algo así, se repitió mientras se acomodaba la almohada, no puedes volver a caer dentro de un juego del que después dejes de ser un jugador más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Por suerte, Sasuke tuvo mucho que hacer durante los siguientes días. No era solo que le gustase trabajar, era que necesitaba mantenerse ocupado más que nunca. Cada vez que entraba o salía de su despacho y veía a la chica que estaba tras la mesa del escritorio, sentía el impulso de acercarse a ella, hablarle, mirar esos labios entreabiertos que empezaban a resultar demasiado tentadores, arrancarle alguna sonrisa a pesar de que él jamás había sido de esos tipos a los que les gusta bromear para hacer felices a los demás.

No estaba muy seguro de qué le estaba pasando.

Según su hermano Obito parecía distraído.

¿Distraído? ¿Desde cuándo alguien usaba un adjetivo semejante para referirse a él cuando era el tipo más centrado y perfeccionista de la ciudad? Y, sin embargo, tenía parte de razón. Había pasado las últimas noches cenando fuera de casa con algunos socios, buscando excusas para no verla a todas horas porque, cuando lo hacía, sentía que dejaba de ser él mismo. Y no podía permitirse algo así, no cuando el peso de la empresa cargaba sobre sus hombros.

—¿Nervioso? —Obito lo miró mientras se ataba la corbata. Esa noche era la cena de la empresa en la que celebrarían que habían vuelto a batir récords de ventas en el último trimestre y, de paso, anunciarían su noviazgo.

—No. ¿Debería estarlo? —Alzó una ceja.

—No te hagas el duro conmigo —bromeó Obito—. Sé que no es plato de buen gusto para ti esto de fingir que sales con una mujer durante más de una semana seguida.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no escondo mis tendencias.

—¿Tendencias? —Sasuke lo miró.

—Tendencias a la soltería. —Obito se rio.

—No te preocupes, a ella le pago más que bien —dijo antes de salir del apartamento de su hermano y subir hasta el ático, donde esperaba que Hinata ya estuviese arreglada.

Por alguna razón, le molestó aquel pensamiento, recordar que aquello era un empleo para ella, que habían negociado el precio y las condiciones, como si se tratase de una transacción más. Eso era. Otro trato que él había logrado cerrar con éxito.

Debería sentirse contento por ello, pero no era así.

Llamó a la puerta de su habitación con los nudillos, enfadado sin saber por qué ni con quién. Puede que con todo el mundo en general y con él mismo y Hinata en particular.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó casi en un gruñido.

—Sí, solo necesito un par de minutos más...

—Nada de minutos, llegamos tarde.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella apareció ante sus ojos, enfadada y con la mirada encendida. Sasuke contuvo el aliento al verla enfundada en aquel vestido de color granate, ceñido, con un escote capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre con ojos y de un solo tirante. Apretó los puños para reprimir las ganas que tenía de meterse en esa misma habitación ella, cancelar la cena, los negocios y todo lo demás. A la mierda el resto del mundo, pensó.

Hinata respiró hondo. Aunque estaba habituada a ver a Sasuke vestido con traje, esa costumbre no le restaba atractivo. Ni tampoco hacía que estuviese menos enfadada con él, porque, desde la noche que habían pasado cenando juntos y conociéndose un poco más, desde esa noche en la que ella se había derrumbado ante sus ojos y él había entendido más de lo que ella quería contarle, Sasuke se había dedicado a evitarla. En teoría debería alegrarse por ello y por tener ese enorme ático para ella sola casi todas las noches, pero en realidad se sentía ignorada, casi abandonada, un sentimiento que ni siquiera entendía, porque se contradecía con lo que debería querer.

—Me faltan los pendientes —se quejó ella.

—Estás preciosa así, vámonos —masculló.

Aunque se estremeció al escuchar ese preciosa con su voz profunda, se resistió a seguirle y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Sasuke resopló con fastidio y se mantuvo cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta con cara de malas pulgas hasta que ella salió por fin.

—Espero que estés preparada para interpretar el papel de esta noche.

—Lo intentaré —dijo y, después, añadió solo por hacerle daño—: Aunque no sé si alguien de esa oficina podrá creerse que me he enamorado de ti, a no ser que piensen que soy masoquista o algo por el estilo. —Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Sasuke respiró hondo, taladrándola con la mirada.

Y decidió atacarla también donde más dolía.

—Tranquila, me bastará con que piensen que soportas salir conmigo por mi dinero. Al fin y al cabo, es lo más cercano a la realidad —contestó saliendo del ascensor.

Hinata lo siguió caminando con los altísimos tacones, aunque estaba tan enfadada que le costaba recordar su papel. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía razones para ello y eso la desconcertaba. Así que, mientras montaba en el coche, intentó tranquilizarse y se abrochó el cinturón. ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si ella y Sasuke fuesen amigos o algo más y él le debiese algo? No deberían molestarle sus comentarios, ni que la evitase, ni nada de todo aquello. En realidad, tendría que estar contenta. Pero no, no lo estaba. Lo único que sentía era confusión y ganas de hacerle daño y de besarlo al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Besarlo?, se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —Sasuke la miró de reojo.

—Perfectamente —mintió con un nudo en la garganta.

Llegaron a la cena los últimos. Se celebraba en un salón de fiestas que a menudo habían reservado para las cenas de Navidad y para la despedida por la jubilación de alguno de los socios o trabajadores de la revista. Esa noche, en cambio, era para festejar que acabasen de batir el récord de ventas en el último trimestre, aunque, como Hinata bien sabía, casi era una excusa para poder anunciar su noviazgo. Por momentos sentía que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, como si fuese una espectadora de su propia vida.

—Ese de ahí, el hombre del pelo blanco, es Kakashi Hatake —le susurró Sasuke al oído mientras avanzaban entre la gente con la mano de él rodeando su cintura. Pronto, todos sus compañeros de la oficina empezaron a prestarle atención—. Dirige una empresa de publicidad con la que trabajamos y también tiene negocios con los Tsuki y su cadena de televisión, así que procura meterte bien en el papel cuando él esté cerca.

Hinata asintió, aunque notó que le empezaban a sudar las palmas de las manos. Quizás a causa de la adrenalina y de la improvisación, había fingido bien aquella noche delante de los Tsuki, en el reservado del local, pero esa situación era distinta y no estaba segura de poder lograr su cometido sin ponerse a gritar delante de todos que era una impostora.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia la mesa para cenar, Sasuke le apartó la silla y esperó hasta que ella se acomodó antes de sentarse a su lado. Hinata casi intentó evitar cruzar la vista con sus amigas, que no estaban lejos, porque ver cómo se miraban entre ellas no ayudaba a la hora de tranquilizarse. Parecían divertidas y, al mismo tiempo, preocupadas por la situación. Por suerte, poco después de los entrantes, el novio de Ino, que era jugador de hockey y la acompañaba, acaparó la atención de los presentes y Hinata pudo respirar tranquila.

Al menos hasta que notó la mano de él por debajo de la mesa. Los dedos de Sasuke rozaron los suyos, que mantenía apoyados sobre el muslo y la tela suave del vestido, y ella dio un pequeño respingo. Sintió el pulgar trazando un círculo sobre su piel. Nunca una caricia tan pequeña le había disparado las pulsaciones de aquella manera.

Se estremeció al sentir su aliento en la oreja.

—Relájate, ya queda poco —le susurró.

Quiso decirle gracias por el mero hecho de estar pendiente de ella e infundirle ánimos, pero no le salió la voz y sintió su ausencia cuando la saltó de la mano y siguió comiendo mientras charlaba con los dos tipos que estaban sentados delante de ellos.

Uno de ellos era el publicista del que le había hablado nada más entrar, así que Hinata procuró centrarse en terminarse su cena para no tener que intercambiar demasiadas frases con él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora del brindis y del postre, no pudo retrasar más lo inevitable: fingir ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha delante de todas aquellas personas. Él se levantó con una sonrisa que podría congelar el mismísimo infierno.

—Queridos amigos, muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche y por formar parte de esta revista en la que seguimos trabajando cada día. —Bajó la vista hasta ella y Hinata sintió un vuelco en el estómago al encontrarse con sus ojos—. Sé que muchos conocéis a Hinata Hyuga y no quería dejar pasar esta ocasión, ahora que os tengo delante, para anunciar que mantenemos una relación. Así que ya sabéis, nada de miradas indiscretas en la oficina —le rieron la broma, mientras ella se sonrojaba como un tomate. Él alzó la copa instantes después y el resto lo imitaron—. ¡Por Golden Uchiha! Y por ella —añadió guiñándole un ojo antes de dar un trago largo; Hinata observó el movimiento de su garganta al tragar.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese sentarse, se empezó a escuchar un suave cuchicheo.

—¡Daos un beso! —exclamó alguien del fondo.

—¡Eso! ¡Un beso! ¡Que se besen! —siguió otro.

Hinata se estremeció. Quizá fuese por el vino que había corrido durante toda la cena de un extremo de la mesa al otro o por la situación poco habitual de ver a su jefe más relajado y humano, pero de pronto las voces se volvieron más insistentes y ella apenas fue consciente de qué estaba ocurriendo cuando notó que, con cierto pesar, él la cogía del brazo y tiraba hacia arriba para que se pusiese en pie a su altura. Se miraron fijamente.

Le iba a explotar el corazón. Le latía tan rápido que no era capaz de escuchar nada más a su alrededor que no fuese el rítmico palpitar. Sasuke estaba serio, con sus duros rasgos marcados en aquel rostro tan perfecto que parecía casi irreal. Hinata se sumergió en sus ojos negros, que por un momento sintió que se volvían algo rojos, totalmente paralizada. Aún estaba intentando ser consciente del momento que estaban a punto de vivir, cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y fue como caer de golpe al vacío, el vértigo en el estómago.

Los labios de Sasuke eran, contra todo pronóstico, cálidos y suaves. Fue una suerte que él le rodease la cintura cuando a ella empezaron a temblarle las piernas porque, de lo contrario, se hubiese caído al suelo haciendo el ridículo delante de todas esas personas. Seguía paralizada cuando él la soltó mientras los comensales aplaudían animados y se servía el postre.

—Siéntate, cariño —siseó él con dureza.

Hinata lo hizo, todavía atontada y confundida.

Sasuke en cambio, estaba enfadado. Durante el resto de la velada, ella pudo percibir perfectamente su mal humor; tenía los hombros en tensión, la mandíbula apretada, la mirada fría y penetrante y ese aire inaccesible del que hacía gala en la oficina a diario.

Pero Hinata estaba demasiado alterada intentando calmarse y exterminar mentalmente las mariposas que aleteaban en su estómago, como para intentar comprender qué le ocurría. Así que, mientras él hablaba de negocios o bromeaba con aquellos hombres, ella estuvo sentada con la vista fija en el trozo de tarta que les habían servido de postre y, cuando después se levantaron porque iban a servir algunas copas en una barra libre que daba al jardín, ella casi tropezó con sus propios pies al intentar huir de él a toda velocidad. Porque, de repente, el aroma masculino de Sasuke era demasiado intenso y sus ojos le quemaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? —Karin la miró preocupada cuando llegó junto al resto de las chicas, que estaban tomándose algo en el otro extremo de la barra—. Estás pálida.

—La comida. Y todo esto... —añadió en un susurro.

—Entiendo. Ven aquí. —Le dio un achuchón.

Cuando se separaron, Suigetsu la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal es convivir con Sasuke? ¿Infernal?

Hinata dudó, porque, muy a su pesar, la palabra infernal sería la última que usaría para describirlo. Cierto era que él no había estado demasiado por ese inmenso apartamento en el que vivía, pero, los pocos ratos que habían pasado juntos habían sido agradables.

Más que eso. Hinata se había divertido hablando con él y dejando que viese más allá que cualquier otra persona, porque sabía que Sasuke era intuitivo como pocos.

—Algo así —le contestó a Suigetsu evitando el tema.

—¿Quieres una copa? —Le preguntó Ino.

—Yo sí —dijo su novio Sai tras darle un beso.

—Creo que yo también tomaré otra —decidió Hinata.

Apenas había dado un par de sorbos cuando sintió su presencia tras ella. Parecía de locos, pero tenía la capacidad de percibirlo; puede que fuese por su olor, o por esa fuerza que emanaba, pero en cuanto Sasuke estaba cerca, a ella se le erizaba la piel.

Se giró lentamente hacia él, que le quitó la copa.

—Cariño, creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos...

—Pero si aún están casi todos los invitados... —protestó mientras él la agarraba del brazo con firmeza—. Y, además, estaba hablando con mis amigos...

Pero poco más pudo decir, porque él no cedió.

Para su desgracia, más que escandalizarse, a sus amigos parecía divertirles la situación. Hinata no estaba muy segura de qué imagen daban juntos para que tuviesen esa impresión, pero siguió a duras penas a Sasuke hasta el garaje en el que había aparcado el coche, algo que poca gente en la ciudad podía permitirse, y cuando más tarde pararon en un semáforo en rojo, lo miró sin esconder su descontento por su actitud.

—¿No crees que era un poco pronto para marcharse? Se supone que hacemos esto por el bien de la empresa, deberíamos habernos quedado más. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—No me apetecía. Y creo que el espectáculo que hemos dado ya ha sido más que suficiente. Además, una vez corre el alcohol, a nadie le importa si el jefe se queda o no. Más bien al contrario, agradecen que me vaya —contestó gruñón.

—Eso es porque te comportas como la Bestia, así que no los culpo. Si fueses capaz de ser como cualquier otra persona normal, nada de esto ocurriría. Incluso podrías caerles bien a los Tsuki por ti mismo, sin tener que contratar a ninguna novia simpática.

—La cuestión es que así es como soy. Pero tranquila, esto no durará demasiado. Pronto podrás librarte de mí —soltó, con las manos en tensión en el volante mientras aparcaba en el garaje del edificio donde vivía. Bajaron del coche y llamaron al ascensor. Él la taladró con la mirada—. De hecho, he pensado en ello. Puedes cogerte una excelencia cuando esto termine, te mantendré el sueldo y, más adelante, te haré una carta de recomendación.

Hinata lo miró consternada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Sonó el timbre del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron.

Él apretó el botón del último piso con tanta fuerza, que Hinata temió que fuese a atravesarlo con el dedo o algo así. Respiró hondo, parada delante de él mientras subían. Sasuke era tan alto que tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó alarmada.

—Porque supongo que es lo que quieres.

—No lo entiendo. No te entiendo.

—Bien. Veo que todo sigue como siempre.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadado!?

—¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron furiosos—. Porque al menos podrías intentar disimular la próxima vez que tenga que besarte. Por eso. Porque me has hecho sentirme como el jodido hombre más terrible del planeta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —gritó ella alucinada.

—De ti. Del beso. De que estabas temblando, joder.

Hinata se quedó paralizada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración agitada sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre que la miraba decepcionado y dolido, dos adjetivos que pensó que jamás llegaría a asociar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—¿Y por qué piensas que estaba temblando?

—Porque debe de resultarte horrible que te bese.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y se puso de puntillas. Mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo, antes de que él tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, pasó una mano por su nuca, pegándose más a él, y lo miró.

—Muy horrible... —susurró rozándole los labios.

Sasuke se estremeció. Inspiró hondo su aroma femenino mientras esos labios acariciaban los suyos; lo hicieron de una manera íntima y dulce, como no recordaba que lo hubiesen besado nunca. No era un beso solo pasional, era algo más. Pudo percibirlo antes de perder el control, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que el contacto de sus lenguas era perfecto y que la tenía aprisionada contra el cristal del ascensor, con su torso contra el suyo.

No recordaba nada tan adictivo como besar a Hinata.

De repente lo único que deseaba era quitarle la ropa y recorrer su cuerpo con los labios hasta oírla gemir por sus caricias, fundirse con ella, hacérselo duro y también suave, hacerlo de todas las maneras imaginables, conseguir que no pudiese olvidarlo jamás.

El timbre del ascensor se abrió y las puertas se abrieron.

Hinata se separó de él jadeando agitada.

—No deberíamos... lo siento...

—Ni se te ocurra arrepentirte...

Volvió a besarla y se convirtieron en un montón de suspiros entrecortados mientras él encajaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y abría de un empujón. La alzó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio al tiempo que ella le mordía el cuello.

—Quítate el vestido —le gruñó con impaciencia.

—¿No quieres tomar una copa antes?

—Solo quiero follarte. Hacerlo lento —susurró en su oído. Ella tragó saliva en respuesta; alterada, excitada y también atemorizada, todo a la vez—. Te necesito ahora.

Así que así era Sasuke Uchiha en la cama: controlador y autoritario, como en todo lo demás; seguro de sí mismo e impaciente. Tan atractivo aún vestido con ese traje de chaqueta que ninguna mujer podría resistirse a él, ninguna excepto ella.

—Quizás estamos yendo un poco rápido...

Sasuke dejó de besarla. El pulso le latía acelerado y casi le dolían los dedos de las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la ropa y acariciar su piel. Era la primera vez en su vida que se había sentido inseguro con una chica; un rato antes, cuando la había besado durante la cena y había confundido su temblor con el desagrado. Y ahora otra vez, porque nunca lo habían rechazado ni le habían negado algo que quería: y él la quería a ella. Desesperadamente. Fue consciente en ese momento de que, si se había alejado durante los últimos días, había sido para evitar que ocurriese aquello; porque sentía una conexión extraña cuando la tenía cerca, y el deseo y las ganas de conocerla más. No solo de desnudarla por fuera, sino también por dentro, descubrir todos esos secretos que Hinata guardaba tan bien.

Y aquello era nuevo para él. Se sentía como un niño pequeño delante de algo que no sabía cómo manejar. Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas eran a, más b, más c. Él acababa con una mujer en la habitación, los dos se desvestían y pasaban unas horas juntos. Fin.

Pero la chica que tenía delante lo miraba suplicante.

—Nunca haremos nada que tú no quieras —le dijo cuando consiguió calmarse y luego la abrazó al darse cuenta de que temblaba. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedaron en silencio en medio de la habitación oscura, fundidos en aquel abrazo—. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Hinata...? —le preguntó en susurros al oído.

—No, no tengo miedo... —mintió.

Sasuke suspiró y se separó de ella.

—Vamos a tomar esa copa —dijo antes de abrir su armario y sacar una chaqueta deportiva que le puso a ella por encima de los hombros, porque hacía frío para ir solo con el vestido.

Hinata lo siguió cuando él recorrió el pasillo hacia la cocina. Aún le dolía la tripa de los nervios que había pasado durante toda la cena y los que le siguieron después en el ascensor. Verlo así, dolido y pensando que ella odiaba la idea de besarlo, la había hecho bajar todas sus defensas, ponerse de puntillas y buscar esos labios enloquecedores.

¡Quién se lo iba a decir! Ella, que huía de los hombres.

Y sin embargo con Sasuke, a pesar de lo alto que era, de toda su fuerza, de su fachada dura y de su mirada fría, se sentía más segura que en ningún otro lugar. Entre sus brazos, tenía la extraña sensación de que no podría ocurrirle nada malo y ese sentimiento era lo más bonito que había experimentado en meses, pero también la asustaba.

—¿Qué quieres beber? ¿Te gusta el licor de fresa?

—Sí, eso estará bien. —Lo miró mientras él sacaba del armario superior dos vasos y los rellenaba con el licor rojizo. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y la camisa blanca se ajustaba a sus hombros y a esa espalda que era todo un espectáculo. Todo en él era llamativo, seductor; era imposible que entrase en una estancia y pasase desapercibido.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la terraza, bajo las estrellas.

—Cuéntame algo de ti —le pidió ella tras darle un trago al licor, porque necesitaba que Sasuke hablase para poder calmarse y asimilar que, no solo había besado a su jefe, sino que, por suerte o por desgracia, deseaba volver a hacerlo. Apartó la vista de sus labios.

—Te contaré todo lo que quieras... —hizo una pausa, mirándola—, si tú me explicas por qué tienes miedo. Necesito saberlo —añadió serio, con la mandíbula en tensión.

Verlo preocupado por ella la desconcertó.

Sintió que sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Hay algo sobre ti que siempre me he preguntado. Si tus padres no fuesen los Uchiha, si no hubiesen fundado esta revista, ¿qué habrías hecho?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dejó el vaso a un lado.

—Me refiero a que vives por y para la revista.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó mirándola.

—No, pero me gustaría saber a qué te habrías dedicado si todo tu futuro no hubiese estado escrito casi desde el día que naciste —se atrevió a decir. Él hizo una mueca—. Lo siento, no quería... sé que te esfuerzas mucho y eres increíble, de veras, yo solo...

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero nunca me lo he planteado. —O, mejor dicho, no se había permitido a sí mismo planteárselo—. Desde pequeño me educaron para dirigir la empresa y toda mi vida ha girado en torno a ello. Ya cuando tenía siete u ocho años, mi padre me llevaba con él a las oficinas durante los fines de semana y me pasaba el día jugando en su despacho y recorriendo los pasillos. —Sonrió nostálgico—. Una locura, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que todo tiene un precio.

Hinata escondió la compasión que sentía. No le gustaba imaginar a un niño de esa edad pasando el día en una oficina. Debería haber estado jugando. Y, más tarde, divirtiéndose, como bien habían hecho sus hermanos, Obito y Izumi.

—Así que intento cada día hacerlo mejor —dijo.

—Si consigues esa alianza con la cadena de televisión será un gran paso —recordó ella y él asintió antes de dar un trago y acomodarse a su lado, en el sofá—. Lo lograremos —añadió.

—Sí —le sonrió con sinceridad, mirándola embobado.

—Tus hermanos deberían ayudarte más —dijo Hinata.

—Lo hemos probado un par de veces, pero ha sido catastrófico. No entienden que hay que cumplir horarios y dar una imagen concreta de cara a los empleados. Pero no pierdo la esperanza. Todo sería mucho más fácil si ellos me echasen una mano, claro.

—Aunque te costaría ceder el mando —bromeó Hinata.

—Veo que empiezas a conocerme. —Él se rio.

Después, Sasuke se levantó para ir a rellenar los vasos y, cuando regresó a la terraza, el ambiente había cambiado y se había vuelto más serio y relevante.

—Ahora cuéntame de qué tienes miedo —le rogó.

—Aún... aún no has respondido todas mis preguntas... —balbuceó nerviosa, intentando ganar tiempo—. Por favor —añadió cuando él resopló frustrado.

—Está bien. Cumplo mis promesas, responderé todo lo que quieras saber. Date prisa, ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo —bromeó tratándola como si fuese el jefe de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es la meta? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo estarás contento con lo que hayas conseguido?

—No lo sé, puede que nunca. En eso consiste esto, ¿no? En cumplir una meta tras otra.

—Ya, pero ¿hasta cuándo? —insistió.

—No lo sé, Hinata. No puedo responder a eso.

Ella dudó antes de atreverse a la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—No. —La miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque no he conocido a nadie que me haga perder la cabeza. —Sasuke respondió con sinceridad. Era cierto: nunca había conocido a una chica por la que estuviese dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, como les había ocurrido a amigos suyos o compañeros de la universidad. Él nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de desear proteger a otra persona o sacrificarse por la felicidad ajena; hasta entonces, primero era él, luego él y después él.

—¿Y eres de los que quieren ser solteros eternamente? —indagó.

—No. De hecho, según mi madre ya debería haberme casado. Ya te imaginarás, son Uchiha, solo piensan en descendencia y ese tipo de cosas —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Hinata? ¿Hay más cosas que quieras saber de mí?

Muchas más, pensó ella, pero reprimió las ganas.

—Tenía curiosidad. Hasta ahora me parecías siempre tan inaccesible e inalcanzable que ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo eras en tu vida privada —dijo ella.

—Las apariencias engañan a veces. —La miró fijamente.

—Eso parece —contestó Hinata, nerviosa.

Se miraron en un silencio lleno de tensión.

—Vamos, confía en mí, cariño —le rogó.

No supo si fue por su voz suave y profunda o por el apelativo cariñoso, pero notó que se derretía por dentro y todos los muros que habían construido se caían de golpe. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, pero se repuso al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, tal como había hecho durante la cena, infundiéndole ánimos con una caricia tan suave.

—Es complicado... —Inspiró profundamente.

—Empieza por el principio —la animó.

—Tenías razón, sí que estuve casada —confesó bajando la mirada—. Era muy joven, tenía solo dieciséis años cuando pasamos un verano juntos y me enamoré de él como una tonta.

—No pienses eso, no es culpa de nadie.

—Sí que lo es, porque debería haberlo visto venir, pero estaba ciega y me quería muy poco a mí misma. Al principio todo fue bien. A veces era un poco dominante, pero nada fuera de lo normal. O eso pensaba. Éramos unos niños y me pidió que me casase con él el día que cumplí los dieciocho —chasqueó la lengua—. Por supuesto dije que sí. Estaba feliz.

—¿Y tu familia...? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Mi familia tenía mucho dinero. Y la de él también. —Sasuke frunció el ceño, porque no se esperaba eso. Le rozó con el pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano—. Mis padres y los suyos eran socios y tenían una empresa de material náutico, por eso nos conocimos desde niños... —Hizo una pausa, recordando cuando Sasuke fingió delante de aquel matrimonio que se habían conocido de pequeños antes de enamorase; por desgracia, se parecía demasiado a su propia vida, aunque en aquella ocasión no saliese bien—. La cuestión es que nos casamos. Nuestros padres estaban felices y prepararon una boda por todo lo alto. La idea era que, después, unos meses más tarde, yo fuese a la universidad, pero...

—Sigue, por favor —le rogó Sasuke.

—Nunca llegué a ir. Toneri, que así se llamaba, pensaba que no era una buena idea, porque eso significaría tener que separarnos, así que, al final, me convenció para que hiciese un grado administrativo en un centro cerca de casa y yo acepté. ¿Qué crees que dice eso de mí?

Hinata lo miró con la barbilla temblorosa.

Sasuke se perdió en sus ojos y se sintió como si acabasen de abrirle un agujero en el pecho. Nunca había tenido esa sensación y era asfixiante, insoportable...

—Pienso que eras una niña y que no es justo que te sientas culpable por algo así. Todos hemos confiado en personas que al final nos han fallado, ¿me escuchas?

Ella asintió, calmándose para tomar impulso y seguir.

—Me apunté a ese grado y al principio todo volvió a ir bien, Toneri se calmó, pero unos meses más tarde la situación volvió a torcerse. Empecé a llevarme mejor con unas chicas de clase y eso no le gustó. Decía que perdía el tiempo saliendo con ellas a tomar café o de compras en lugar de estar en casa, como debía. El día que una de ellas cumplía años, decidimos ir a celebrarlo a un local de copas. No le pregunté nada a Toneri porque él estaba fuera, en un viaje de negocios para ver a unos comerciales. La cuestión es que llegó antes a casa y, cuando no me encontró, me preguntó dónde estaba y yo se lo dije. No pensé que fuese algo importante, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos y bailando... —Se mordió el carrillo y suspiró—. Vino al local y me sacó de allí casi a rastras. Yo no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo ni por qué estaba tan furioso. Esa noche fue la primera vez que me pegó. Lo recuerdo perfectamente; fue en la calle, antes de que me gritase que subiese al coche.

—Joder, Hinata. —Sasuke se frotó la cara, consternado.

—Pensé que sería algo puntual. Al día siguiente me pidió perdón y durante un tiempo no volvió a tocarme... —Hinata había empezado a llorar, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas—. Pero la historia se repitió unos meses después, durante una bronca que tuvimos. Y cada vez empezó a ser más frecuente. Yo lo excusaba convenciéndome de que estaba nervioso porque tenía problemas en el trabajo o porque no era lo suficiente buena para él. Mi vida se limitaba a ir del curso a casa y de casa al curso, dejé de relacionarme con esas chicas porque a Toneri no le gustaban y todo empezó a girar solo en torno a él.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que le temblaban las manos de la rabia. Se obligó a estirar los dedos y contraerlos, respirando hondo. Nunca había reaccionado de un modo tan instintivo; él, que normalmente siempre conseguía mantenerse frío e impasible ante cualquier cosa y en aquellos momentos se estaba derrumbando al escucharla.

—Todo fue a peor. Esas cosas nunca mejoran, ¿sabes? Pero a mí me costó años darme cuenta y convencerme. —Hinata lo miró entre lágrimas—. Una vez, un día que me levanté con fuerzas, hice las maletas y me marché a casa de mis padres. Me derrumbé y les conté todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ellos... ellos no... —Se puso nerviosa.

—Ellos no, ¿qué? Dime qué ocurrió, Hinata.

—Me pidieron que aguantase. —Se le escapó un sollozo—. Al parecer, mi madre ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, aunque yo siempre fingía que los moratones eran por caídas tontas, pero nunca hizo nada. La empresa familiar se había visto resentida por la crisis y no querían perder el apoyo de los padres de Toneri. Según mi madre, era un buen tipo, que a veces se ofuscaba y perdía los papeles, nada que no hiciese cualquier hombre. —Apartó la mirada de Sasuke, incapaz de soportar la intensidad de esos ojos negros—. Así que monté en el coche y me marché sin rumbo. No tenía a nadie. Ni amigas, ni familia. Pero necesitaba huir, porque la alternativa era insoportable. Estuve conduciendo durante semanas y trabajé de vez en cuando como camarera para no terminarme todos los ahorros que había podido llevarme. Y al final llegué a Nueva York... —Lo miró, sintiéndose vacía tras haberle contado todo aquello, porque era la primera vez que lo hacía y lo hablaba con alguien—. Estuve unos días sin saber qué hacer y entonces vi en Internet ese anuncio en el que se buscaba secretaria. Cuando en la entrevista me preguntaron si tenía más de treinta años, dije que sí, porque imaginé que esa chica no se encargaría de los contratos. Me cogieron y me propuse ser la mejor en mi puesto, aunque tuviese que hacerlo para el jefe más irritante y exigente del mundo—bromeó, intentando suavizar la situación—. Y ya ves, el resto es historia.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo, todavía tembloroso y lleno de rabia tras escuchar la historia de Hinata. El corazón le latía deprisa y tenía ganas de golpear algo, o a alguien, más concretamente. No sabía qué significaba que su cuerpo reaccionase así, volviéndolo loco y provocándole que controlarse fuese todo un ejercicio. Lo único que deseaba era levantarse e ir a buscar a todas esas personas que le habían hecho daño a Hinata.

—Cariño... —susurró sosteniéndole las mejillas—. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que me duele saber que tuviste que pasar por todo eso tú sola... Si lo hubiese sabido... Si de alguna manera pudiese haberte ayudado... —Le cambió el semblante—. Pienso arruinarles la vida a todos. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a rozarte. Yo...

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata lo miró con ternura.

—Lo digo en serio, maldita sea.

—Ya lo sé. Pero pasó. Y ahora estoy aquí.

—Me comporté como un imbécil contigo...

—Sí —se echó a reír, entre lágrimas—. Ni siquiera me llamabas por mi nombre.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —La abrazó y ella dejó que lo hiciese. Se empapó de él, de su aroma y de la calidez que desprendía aquel cuerpo sólido y seguro junto al que se sentía cómoda por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la barbilla con los dedos—. Por eso querías un buen abogado, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Le pedí el divorcio hace meses, pero se niega a concedérmelo por las buenas y llevo ahorrando desde entonces para poder pagarme un buen abogado...

—Tendrás el mejor de toda la jodida ciudad —le aseguró—. Y eso si no lo busco yo antes y acabo con él, porque te juro que ahora mismo me estoy conteniendo para no salir por la puerta y hacer una locura —susurró apoyando su frente en la de ella.

Hinata tembló al percibir la tensión en el cuerpo de Sasuke y alzó la cabeza unos centímetros hasta rozar sus labios. Él gimió cuando lo besó despacio, con sus bocas encajando de esa manera perfecta, suave, descubriéndose entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Hinata sintió que se encendía al notar los dedos de Sasuke en su cintura y su lengua acariciándola de esa forma lenta que resultaba sensual y una tortura al mismo tiempo.

Rompió el último beso y lo miró nerviosa.

—Yo... hace mucho que no estoy con nadie... En realidad, desde que hui de él. Y fue el primero, así que no tengo experiencia... no puedo hacer esto...

Sasuke la miró con ternura y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No tienes que hacer nada, cariño.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —lo cortó—. Es solo que no sé si estoy preparada. Me gustaría poder ser como cualquier otra chica y tener relaciones esporádicas, una noche loca, qué sé yo. Simplemente ser normal. Pero me asusta que no salga bien...

Él le acarició la mejilla en un gesto dulce y protector. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado Hinata, en que no había estado ahí para ayudarla porque ni siquiera la conocía y en que ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Quería curar todas sus heridas, hacer que se sintiese feliz y segura. Por primera vez en años, durante esas horas, Sasuke no pensó en negocios ni en nada relacionado con el trabajo, sino tan solo en ella y en todas las emociones que despertaba en él, esas que se agitaban en su estómago y lo desconcertaban.

—No pienses en eso. No lo fuerces.

Hinata tragó, nerviosa, y después lo miró.

—¿Es que no me deseas? —preguntó.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla, porque le parecía casi irreal que le estuviese haciendo esa pregunta mirándolo a los ojos. Tomó aire.

—Te aseguro que, ahora mismo, no hay nada que pueda desear más que quitarte la ropa y besarte por todo el cuerpo. Primero empezaría por aquí —susurró tocándole los labios con la punta de los dedos—, y después bajaría por la garganta, hasta el estómago y más abajo, mucho más. —Sonrió cuando ella tembló—. Haría que gimieses mi nombre y después te follaría tan despacio que tú terminarías pidiéndome que lo hiciese más rápido...

—Sasuke... —Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Pero no puedo. No contigo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que me importas demasiado.

Lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, con su franqueza habitual. Hinata se dio cuenta en ese instante de que Sasuke era igual en todos los sentidos, para lo malo y para lo bueno; decía lo que pensaba y era valiente y decidido, siempre estaba dispuesto a arriesgar, como en los negocios, y raramente se amedrentaba ante nada.

—Deberíamos descansar ya —dijo él, cuando el silencio entre ellos se alargó.

—Tienes razón. —Hinata se puso en pie, imitándolo.

El silencio siguió intacto mientras recorrían el pasillo. Hinata entró en su habitación y él se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras ella se metía en la cama. Sasuke no supo qué lo impulsó a dar un paso al frente tras otro para acercarse hasta Hinata, inclinarse y darle un beso suave en los labios.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante el gesto.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sasuke.

—Espera —lo llamó antes de que se marchase—. Quédate.

—Hinata... —Inspiró hondo, intranquilo.

—Por favor. Solo dormir, solo eso.

Sasuke la miró con tal intensidad que ella se encogió entre las sábanas de la cama, temiendo su rechazo, hasta que él asintió y apagó la luz antes de colarse a su lado. Hinata notó el peso del colchón hundiéndose y después el brazo de Sasuke rodeándole la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

Había olvidado la electrizante sensación de enamorarse; el cosquilleo en la tripa, los nervios, las dudas, el hecho de fijarse en cada mínimo detalle o gesto suyo, la emoción contenida y lo rápido que un corazón podía llegar a latir.

Enamorarse, se repitió mentalmente.

Se contuvo para no echar a correr o decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que prefería dormir sola, porque no era cierto. La única verdad era que, cuando estaba con Sasuke, volvía a sentirse como una adolescente dispuesta a cometer cualquier locura por amor, a arriesgarse y a dejarse llevar por lo que le gritaba su corazón. Lo habría hecho si no tuviese tanto miedo. Un miedo que le atenazaba la garganta, incluso a pesar de saber que podía confiar en él. Incluso aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas...

Hinata era consciente de que Sasuke Uchiha jamás acabaría con una mujer como ella y también era consciente de que empezaba a sentir algo por él, por el hombre que había conocido durante aquellas semanas, ese que no tenía nada que ver con el jefe inaccesible y frío que se dejaba ver en la oficina. Pero, a pesar de todo, anhelaba vivir dentro de esa fantasía durante esas semanas, poder fingir que era su novia, en todos los sentidos, y después dejarle marchar; porque sabía que un Uchiha terminaría casándose

con alguna chica de familia poderosa, alguien sin un pasado del que huir y que fuese correcta, de apariencia perfecta. Hinata ya sabía lo que era engañarse a sí misma y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Estás dormido? —le preguntó.

—No. —La apretó más contra él.

—Quería darte las gracias. Por escucharme.

—Al revés. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. Gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué? —Alzó la barbilla para mirarlo en la oscuridad.

—Por dejarme verte de verdad, Hinata. Por aparecer en mi vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia ****de Olivia Kiss, La chica y la bestia, que es el tercer libro de la saga Chicas Magazine. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la primera vez que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—Recoge tus cosas. Pasamos la noche fuera —le dijo.

—¿Fuera? ¿Dónde? —Hinata frunció el ceño, mirándolo.

—Es una sorpresa. Vamos, no protestes. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de escabullirse a su habitación y dejarla a ella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Mientras recogía su ropa en la pequeña maleta de mano que había llevado a casa de Sasuke, pensó en las dos noches que llevaban durmiendo juntos y se estremeció cuando un hormigueo le recorrió la piel. La primera, ella se lo había pedido y se habían limitado a dormir abrazados, con las piernas y los brazos enredados. Hinata no recordaba que despertarse al lado de un cuerpo cálido y de un hombre fuese uno de los mayores placeres del mundo, pero lo era, porque no tenía precio encontrarse con sus ojos negros de buena mañana y con esa mirada que siempre había sido dura y que ahora estaba llena de ternura. En cambio, la segunda noche no había sido tan tierna, sino agonizante.

Porque Sasuke la había besado durante lo que parecieron horas, entre las sábanas, y ella casi le había rogado que se desnudase y diesen al fin el paso; sin embargo, a pesar de que Hinata podía sentir su excitación a través de la ropa contra el vértice de su cuerpo, él se había negado a ir más allá y se había limitado a besarla, a hablar en susurros y a acariciarla por todas partes como si desease torturarla.

Claro que ella no imaginaba el ejercicio de control que aquello estaba suponiendo para Sasuke. De hecho, llevaba casi dos noches sin poder pegar ojo, incapaz de dejar de pensar en la chica que dormía a su lado, casi como un adolescente mirándola embobado en medio de la oscuridad y escuchando su respiración pausada. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca se había contentado con el mero hecho de dormir junto a una mujer, por guapa que fuese. Era la primera vez que, más allá del deseo y de las ganas que le tenía, lo único que deseaba era conseguir que se sintiese segura a su lado, que lo mirase sin dudas ni temor.

Y que solo lo mirase a él, recordó. Porque ese pensamiento empezaba a convertirse en una necesidad. La idea de que sus caminos se separasen cuando aquel noviazgo falso llegase a su fin, lo aterraba. Perderla a ella empezaba a darle más miedo que perder cualquier negocio, cualquier trato, cualquier otra cosa que tiempo atrás fuese una prioridad.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó al pasar por su habitación.

—Creo que sí. ¿De verdad no piensas decirme a dónde vamos?

—De verdad. —La miró divertido y le quitó la maleta de las manos antes de coger la suya y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la salida. Cuando abrió, se encontró allí con sus hermanos, que, al parecer, estaban a punto de llamar al timbre—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Hace días que no te vemos el pelo y, teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en el mismo edificio, empezaba preocuparnos la situación —contestó Obito.

—¿Os vais a alguna parte? —preguntó Izumi mirando las maletas.

—Eso no es asunto vuestro —respondió Sasuke entre dientes.

—Vaya, vaya, una escapada romántica —se burló Obito.

—Pues sí que se os da bien fingir que sois novios —añadió Izumi.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas que le entraron de estrangular a sus dos hermanos. ¿Por qué nunca podían mantener la boca cerrada en los momentos apropiados? Miró a Hinata de reojo, que parecía incómoda en medio de aquella situación y eso terminó por desestabilizarle.

—No tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías. Vamos, Hinata. —Tiró de ella con firmeza e ignoró las risas de Obito y Izumi mientras entraban en el ascensor y se alejaban de ellos.

Una vez en el garaje, metió las mochilas en el maletero, encendió la radio para poner música y dejó de pensar mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad. Poco a poco, Hinata se relajó y él también. Bajó las ventanillas del coche cuando salieron de la ciudad.

—Dame alguna pista —pidió ella.

Le gustó verla con esa sonrisa de niña, porque Sasuke tenía la sensación de que, de algún modo, lo ocurrido le había robado su juventud, la libertad. En cierto modo, él entendía qué significaba ese vacío, la sensación de estar atado de pies y manos, aunque sus situaciones fuesen tan diferentes. Le sonrió y apoyó una mano en su rodilla.

—¿Qué gracia tendría que lo adivinases?

—Toda. Me gusta ganar. Y vencerte a ti.

Sasuke se echó a reír y se puso las gafas de sol.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a un lugar especial.

—¡Eso no me dice nada! —protestó.

—Era justo lo que pretendía —se burló él.

Estuvieron retándose entre risas hasta que un cartel en el que se leía Long Island apareció ante sus ojos. Hinata sintió un vuelco en el estómago y él la miró de reojo, divertido, porque sabía que ella acababa de descubrir la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, se desvió y paró delante de un establecimiento de comida rápida.

—Quédate aquí, voy a comprar algo —le dijo.

Hinata lo vio alejarse a través del cristal, fijándose en su cuerpo esbelto y en lo bien que le quedaba vestir un día informal, con esos vaqueros y esa camiseta que se ajustaba a su torso. Se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese soportado trabajar durante dos meses para él sin terminar entrando en su despacho y tumbándose desnuda sobre su mesa a modo de ofrenda. Porque pensabas que era un imbécil egocéntrico y sin sentimientos, le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Y era cierto. El problema era que, ahora que sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no era esa Bestia que todos creían, no podía reprimir los sentimientos que ya habían echado raíces antes de que se diese cuenta y que ahora intentaban aflorar rápidamente.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto —le dijo cuando volvió a entrar en el coche y dejó en el asiento trasero la bolsa con la comida que acababa de comprar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó mientras arrancaba.

Porque no te pega, pensó Hinata, pero reprimió ese pensamiento y no llegó a decirlo en voz alta. Entendió en ese momento que Sasuke se había pasado toda la vida siendo como los demás esperaban que debía ser; frío, exigente, inaccesible. Un hombre de negocios hecho a medida desde que era solo un niño. Puede que ella fuese una de las primeras personas con las que él se dejase ver en realidad, mostrándose esa otra parte que escondía a diario.

Una sonrisa permanente se instaló en sus labios cuando Sasuke aparcó delante de una casa inmensa, de dos plantas, apenas a unos metros de distancia de la arena de la playa. Hinata bajó del coche y él la cogió de la mano antes de que pudiese subir los escalones del porche.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó divertida.

—¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Dijiste que tu cita ideal sería algo así, en Long Island, improvisando un almuerzo en la playa. Así que eso es lo que tendrás.

—No me puedo creer que de verdad me estuvieses escuchando aquel día.

—He escuchado todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora —le aseguró.

—De modo que tenemos una cita —dijo ella mientras se quitaban los zapatos antes de internarse en la arena cálida y sentarse frente a la orilla, sin importarles que se ensuciase la ropa o que la brisa del mar les revolviese el pelo. Sasuke pensó que nunca antes había estado tan relajado con otra persona—. Así que, ¿esta casa es de tu familia?

—Sí, veníamos aquí en verano. Ahora hace años que no la frecuentamos demasiado, pero guardo buenos recuerdos —le contó, sacando la comida de la bolsa—. Obito, Izumi, Suigetsu y yo jugábamos en esta playa durante horas y horas. Era divertido. Cuando aún no había responsabilidades ni preocupaciones a la vista. —Suspiró hondo.

—No es justo que hayas cargado con todo ese peso.

—Todo tiene desventajas. También podría considerarse una suerte haber nacido en una familia adinerada y heredar sus negocios —admitió—. Toma. —Le tendió la comida.

Juntos, con la vista fija en el mar y las olas que lamían la orilla de la playa, degustaron las empanadillas y la porción de pastel de queso que Sasuke había comprado. El sol del mediodía relucía en lo alto del cielo azul despejado y, cuando vio a Hinata tumbarse en la arena y cerrar los ojos con los brazos extendidos en alto, él pensó que era la visión más perfecta del mundo, con su rostro cara al sol y las mejillas calientes.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz que a ella le hizo reír. Después descendió hasta atrapar sus labios y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso intenso y enloquecedor.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Ella lo miró—. Siempre pensé que tus besos serían fríos, distantes.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Sasuke sonrió—. Entonces pensabas en mis besos...

Hinata se sonrojó, pero él la sostuvo por una mejilla para que no dejase de mirarlo.

—A veces. Un poco. Tenía curiosidad —admitió.

—Qué interesante... —susurró seductor.

—Pero llegué a otra conclusión.

—¿Cuál? —Apoyó un codo en la arena.

—En realidad eres todo lo contrario. Quemas.

—Quemo —repitió Sasuke, sintiendo una emoción extraña en el pecho. Durante toda su vida le habían dicho que era perfecto, frío, inalcanzable. Pero nunca que quemase. Le gustó la idea de que tan solo Hinata pudiese verlo de verdad.

Volvió a besarla. Y en esa ocasión el contacto se tornó más íntimo y lleno de necesidad. Las manos de Sasuke se perdieron bajo la camiseta de Hinata y le rozó con los nudillos la piel de la cintura, arrancándole un gemido que acalló con sus labios, robándole otro beso. Hinata sentía su calor por todo el cuerpo, en los puntos en los que se rozaban, en cada pequeño movimiento. Deseó que aquel instante fuese eterno y durase para siempre.

—Quiero más, Sasuke —le susurró.

Él se quedó parado unos segundos, vacilante, pero después volvió a besarla y la cargó en brazos, con las piernas de Hinata rodeando su cintura mientras subía los escalones del porche que conducían a la casa. Se sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta con un golpe seco antes de que ambos se precipitasen al interior y la espalda de Hinata chocase con la pared del recibidor al tiempo que seguían besándose con desesperación.

Ella no supo cómo llegaron al dormitorio. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las manos de Sasuke acariciándola por todas partes, en esos dedos masculinos desabrochándole el botón de los vaqueros y quitándole después la camiseta, dejándola en ropa interior. Mientras él se desabrochaba el cinturón, se miraron en silencio, estudiándose en medio de la habitación con las pupilas dilatadas y sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas.

—Eres preciosa. —Él la taladró con esos ojos negros y penetrantes que a ella la hacían temblar—. Eres tan jodidamente adorable que vas a terminar conmigo.

—¿Terminar contigo? —susurró Hinata.

—Volviéndome loco —añadió él.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad, mordisqueándole el labio inferior mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. Después respiró hondo y le besó despacio el cuello, bajando hasta acariciarle los pechos, acogiéndolos con la palma de la mano antes de acariciarlos con la lengua. Hinata enredó los dedos en el cabello oscuro de Sasuke y gimió bajito, incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fuese en el hombre que tenía delante y en las sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella; no solo en el deseo, también en la ternura y en la esperanza.

La tumbó en la cama. Hinata arqueó las caderas al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, duro y cálido, tan exquisitamente perfecto que sabía de antemano que no iba a tener suficiente de él, porque siempre querría más. Él deslizó las manos por sus caderas hasta llegar al vértice de su cuerpo y acariciarla con los dedos, haciéndola gemir.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó, hablando agitado, casi sin voz—. Porque no soportaría que te arrepintieses después. Necesito saber qué es lo que quieres.

—Te quiero a ti —le aseguró—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Sasuke tembló al escuchar esas palabras. Cubrió su boca con la suya y después se hundió lentamente en ella, en la calidez de su cuerpo, en esa conexión que los dos habían encontrado cuando al fin se habían fijado en la persona que habían tenido delante durante todo aquel tiempo. Hinata lo abrazó y él se movió despacio, saliendo y entrando en ella, memorizando el momento y la electrizante sensación de su piel junto a la suya.

Estaba acostumbrado a buscar el placer inmediato, pero en aquella ocasión Sasuke lo único que deseaba era lo contrario, alargar el momento. La besó. Hinata le succionó el labio inferior y él contuvo el aliento, intentando calmarse, porque quería demostrarle que podía ser delicado y dulce, todo lo que ella quisiese. Pero, de algún modo, Hinata logró adivinarlo.

—No te contengas... —le susurró ella.

—No me pidas eso, cariño, porque entonces...

—Quiero saber qué sientes. Que esto sea real.

Sasuke gruñó y se movió más rápido, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, por todo lo que Hinata despertaba en él. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus respiraciones agitadas llenaron la habitación. Él le alzó las manos sobre la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza, tanteando su reacción; quería comprobar si de verdad confiaba en él, si era capaz de estar a su merced sin atisbo de temor. Hinata cerró los ojos y le permitió tomar el control mientras un cosquilleo de placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndola. Empezó susurrando su nombre y terminó gimiéndolo al tiempo que Sasuke se hundía en ella y el clímax la alcanzaba con las manos aún sujetas por la de él contra el colchón.

Sasuke la soltó sin dejar de mirarla.

Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

Confiaba en él. Confiaba con los ojos cerrados, gritando de placer, entregándose sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y, de algún modo, entendió que esa confianza era recíproca.

Hundió el rostro en su cuello y terminó con un gemido ronco, abrazándola, aferrado a ella como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer si llegaba a soltarla en algún momento.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada durante los siguientes minutos. Hinata hundió los dedos en su cabello oscuro y le acarició la espalda con cariño, con sus cuerpos aún unidos.

—Gracias por regalarme esto —susurró y parpadeó para no echarse a llorar, porque era la primera vez en años que volvía a sentirse como una mujer deseada, joven y que merecía que alguien la quisiese y la arropase entre sus brazos—. Te prometo que no lo olvidaré.

—Claro que no. No dejaré que eso ocurra. —Le rozó los labios—. Porque vamos a repetirlo muchas más veces. Mañana y pasado y la próxima semana...

Sasuke se silenció al notar cómo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba bajo el suyo y terminó levantándose para ir al cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó cinco minutos más tarde, la cama estaba vacía. Al salir al porche, encontró a Hinata cubierta con una sábana y sentada en el balancín que había allí; se acomodó a su lado y a la abrazó.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? —le preguntó.

—Nada. Estoy feliz —le aseguró, pero había un rastro de tristeza en su voz, porque sabía que aquello no era eterno y, aun así, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho—. Pasado mañana iremos a la casa de campo de los Tsuki —le recordó.

—Sí. —Sasuke se mostró incómodo.

—Y después... —le tembló la voz.

—No pensemos en el después —atajó él, porque aún no sabía cómo confesarle que sentía algo por ella, algo real y sólido, una confianza que le costaba mostrar con cualquier otra persona y una atracción que lo estaba volviendo loco, porque era incapaz de mantener las manos quietas y la boca lejos de sus labios incluso a pesar de que acababan de hacer el amor.

—Está bien, no pensemos más.

Hinata le sonrió y se obligó a dejarse llevar.

Durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas que pasaron juntos, los dos se olvidaron de todo lo demás, de esos factores externos que los condicionaban en el día a día y tan solo fueron ellos mismos, conociéndose, preparando juntos la cena y riéndose mientras compartían una botella de vino, haciendo el amor en todas las habitaciones de la casa, paseando por la playa al atardecer y desayunando juntos tortitas en la terraza cuando llegó el último día.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —Le dio un beso.

—Mucho. No recordaba un fin de semana igual.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Él sonrió. Cada vez lo hacía con más frecuencia.

—Pero he estado pensando... —tanteó Hinata mirándolo de reojo—, que quizás deberías dejarme esta noche en mi casa cuando volvamos a la ciudad. Tengo que coger ropa para el viaje y creo que me vendría bien estar un rato a solas antes de ir a Boston.

Sasuke la miró fijamente durante tanto tiempo que pareció que el mundo se había congelado en esa mirada. Quería dejarle su espacio, aunque lo aterrase la posibilidad de que ella no sintiese lo mismo que él y estuviese alejándose.

—De acuerdo. Te dejaré en casa —le aseguró.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke se despertó temprano después de pasar una noche de insomnio. La ausencia del cuerpo de Hinata a su lado lo había mantenido pensativo durante toda la madrugada, dándole vueltas a esa sensación que le apretaba el pecho, a esa necesidad de tenerla en su vida. De repente, la idea de que todo volviese a ser como antes, no era una opción.

Pero tampoco tenía claro cómo manejar la situación, porque quería que Hinata se sintiese libre y temía presionarla demasiado si le confesaba que sentía algo, algo más, algo importante.

Intentó no darle más vueltas mientras preparaba la maleta y revisaba que los billetes de avión estuviesen en orden. Después salió de casa, montó en el coche y condujo hacia el barrio en el que vivía Hinata, recordando esa primera noche que fue allí para ensayar con ella su noviazgo y terminó molesto ante la idea de que viviese en esa caja de zapatos y pidiéndole que se mudase a la suya mientras durase todo aquello. Se preguntó si, en el fondo, su subconsciente siempre había sabido lo especial que era para él.

Cuando le abrió el portal, subió las estrechas escaleras de dos en dos y la encontró en la puerta, cargando la maleta a duras penas. Se la quitó de las manos y la miró preocupado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, ojeras, la piel pálida y las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Posó una mano en su frente—. Joder, estás ardiendo.

—Debí resfriarme durante el viaje a la playa —dijo.

—Eso no es un resfriado, es un virus o algo así.

—Luego me tomaré otra pastilla. Vamos. —Pasó por su lado, pero, al ver que Sasuke no la seguía, se giró y lo miró, intentando disimular el escalofrío que la sacudió; llevaba encontrándose mal desde poco después de que él la dejase en su apartamento la tarde anterior—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Llegaremos tarde y perderemos el vuelo.

Sasuke la miró y respiró hondo, con el corazón agitado.

No por lo que iba a hacer, sino por lo que estaba sintiendo.

—A la mierda los Tsuki —gruñó malhumorado.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Hinata lo miró alarmada.

—Que se pueden ir a la mierda. No vas a subir a un avión así. Entra en casa. —Tiró de ella y se metió en el pequeño piso—. Llamaré a un médico —añadió sacando su móvil.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Tenemos que ir! Todo esto... todo lo que hemos hecho durante estas semanas... ¡no puedes tirarlo a la basura! Sasuke, escúchame...

Pero la frase se quedó a medio camino cuando volvió a sentir las náuseas sacudiéndole el estómago. No le había dicho que esa noche había vomitado un par de veces, pero no pudo esconderlo más cuando fue corriendo al bañó y él la siguió. Se arrodilló en el suelo.

—Ya está. —Le sujetó el pelo.

—Lo siento... —balbuceó Hinata con los ojos llorosos, tras levantarse, mientras él le preparaba el cepillo de dientes antes de dárselo y mirarla con cariño.

—No tienes nada que sentir.

—Voy a fastidiar el trato.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes, él le dio un beso en la frente y ella se tambaleó. Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura y la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho.

—Estoy mareada —gimió Hinata.

—Tienes mucha fiebre. Ven aquí.

La alzó entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo y la llevó al sofá, donde la tumbó. Llamó al médico y después cogió una toalla, la mojó con agua y regresó hasta donde ella estaba para colocársela en la frente con suavidad. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y, mirándola en aquellos momentos, Sasuke entendió que se había enamorado de ella. Porque por primera vez en su vida deseó cambiarse por otra persona que lo estaba pasando mal, recibir su dolor y aliviarla del suyo, hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de que volviese a estar bien. Y no había ningún negocio ni nada que en aquellos momentos pudiese importarle más que estar junto a ella, arrodillado delante de ese sofá y apretando la toalla sobre su frente.

Hinata tembló al sentir otro incómodo escalofrío.

—Seguro que me despides por esto... —soltó.

—Espero que estés delirando por la fiebre.

—Siento ser la peor novia falsa del planeta... —siguió y, en esa ocasión, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, porque entendió que en realidad sí estaba algo alelada.

—Yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien. Tanto, que he terminado por creérmelo.

—¿Qué intentas... qué significa...?

—Ya lo hablaremos cuando estés mejor.

—Empezaste siendo La Bestia... —prosiguió ella, desinhibida e incapaz de controlar su perorata por culpa de la fiebre. Sasuke sonrió—, y al final has terminado convirtiéndote en un príncipe o algo así. Ojalá todos supiesen lo increíble que eres en realidad.

—Me basta con que lo sepas tú.

—Y me vas a romper el corazón...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, dudando si la había escuchado bien, pero antes de que pudiese prometerle que eso no sucedería, el médico llamó al timbre y se levantó para abrirle. Se quedó junto a ella mientras el doctor le hacía una revisión y, cuando terminó, se alejó con él hacia la cocina y le preguntó cuál era el diagnóstico.

—Es una gripe, así que debe tomar antibióticos cada ocho horas, además de intentar bajarle la fiebre. Volverá a estar bien en unos días.

Sintió el deseo de sacudirlo por no darle una solución inmediata, porque no soportaba la idea de saber que Hinata iba a pasarlo mal durante otros dos días sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Se despidió del médico en la puerta y regresó al sofá.

Se había quedado dormida.

Suspiró y la contempló durante unos segundos, paseando la vista por su melena rubia y por el rostro dulce y aniñado. Se estremeció al recordar todo lo que ya había sufrido y supo que, a partir de ese momento, incluso aunque ella no lo quisiese como algo más que un amigo, él estaría ahí para cuidarla y protegerla. Así que hizo esa llamada que no podía esperar más. Marcó el número de los Tsuki y, por primera vez, ignoró su instinto y se dejó llevar por su corazón. Cuando colgó, aún confundido tras la conversación con Amayo, se entretuvo durante un rato ordenando la casa y fregando algunos platos que había en la pila de la cocina. Después preparó un caldo, tras buscar en internet cómo se hacía e ir a comprar algunas verduras que necesitaba. Cuando Hinata despertó, el aroma flotaba en la casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gimió ella, aún con el rostro pálido y sin tener buen aspecto. Paseó la mirada por el fuego encendido y por la cocina limpia.

—Caldo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?

—Un poco, sí. Pero, Sasuke...

—Dime. —Él se acercó a ella.

Hinata se puso nerviosa ante su proximidad.

—Has perdido el vuelo —confirmó.

De hecho, al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Sasuke debía de llevar allí algunas horas y ella había arruinado la mayor fusión de la revista con una cadena y, para más inri, había vomitado delante de su jefe. Si es que seguía siéndolo, claro.

—Ahora no pienses en todo eso —adivinó él.

—Pero ¿qué les has contado a los Tsuki? —Tragó saliva, ignorando el dolor de garganta, y lo miró nerviosa, con la manta aún sujeta sobre sus hombros—. Tengo una idea, aún estamos a tiempo de arreglar todo esto. Podemos fingir que tuve un ataque de pánico justo antes de subir al avión. Me puse muy nerviosa y tuvimos que bajar en el último momento, así que por eso mismo mañana cogeremos un coche e iremos hasta allí y entonces...

—No vamos a ir a ninguna parte —la cortó.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido algo mejor?

Sasuke la miró con ternura y le colocó tras las orejas los mechones de cabello rubio que habían resbalado por su rostro. Le dio un beso en la frente y la estrechó contra él.

—No más mentiras, Hinata. Les he contado la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó temerosa e incrédula.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, sin soltarla.

—Que eras mi secretaria. Que hasta que nos cruzamos esa noche aún confundía tu nombre a menudo, algo que a ti te hacía cabrear, y que te pedí que te hicieses pasar por mi novia para conseguir caerles en gracia después de la terrible reunión jugando al golf.

—Dios mío, Sasuke... Has perdido la cabeza...

—Que a partir de ese momento todo fue una locura —siguió—. Que, la mayor parte del tiempo, empecé a olvidarme de que estaba fingiendo. Que no sé cómo, pero me volviste loco. En el buen sentido. Que pasamos los dos mejores días de mi vida que recuerdo en la casa de la playa y que después de eso te resfriaste y te pusiste enferma.

Y que no iba a dejarte aquí para ir a reunirme con ellos, porque tú eres mucho más importante que eso.

Hinata parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas.

—No me lo puedo creer... —murmuró Hinata por lo bajo.

—Y como soy un Uchiha y al parecer llevo el gen negociador en las venas, mi confesión ha servido para ablandar el corazón de Amayo Tsuki y está dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad. Bueno, para ser completamente sincero, al principio me ha colgado el teléfono, pero ha vuelto a llamarme unos minutos más tarde para decirme que, al menos, se alegraba de que toda esta farsa hubiese desembocado en algo bueno.

—Inspiró hondo, inseguro, sin apartar sus ojos negros de ella—. Dime algo, cariño, por favor... —le suplicó.

Ella fue incapaz de contestar, porque no le salía la voz, pero se lanzó hacia él y lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándolo. Escondió la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando cómo le latía el corazón rápido y fuerte. Quería llorar y reír a la vez.

—No me sueltes —le rogó.

—No pienso soltarte nunca.

—Pero antes tenemos que negociar...

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y Sasuke alzó una ceja en alto, mirándola incrédulo.

Apagó el fuego de la cocina antes de seguirla hasta el sofá y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Pretendes negociar nuestra relación? —preguntó.

—Creo que es lo justo. Que todo empiece y termine así.

Sasuke se ablandó y le sostuvo la mejilla con dulzura.

—Si buscas una oportunidad para aprovecharte de mí, este es el momento perfecto, porque creo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

—Bien, porque quiero conservar este apartamento.

—¡No me jodas! —resopló malhumorado.

—Hace que me sienta más segura, me gusta la idea de poder tener un rincón para mí, incluso aunque pase semanas enteras en tu casa, ¿me entiendes?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirando aquel rincón diminuto. Que la chica de la que estaba enamorado le pidiese a uno de hombres más ricos de la ciudad que la dejase quedarse aquella caja de zapatos, era casi una ofensa. Pero asintió. Y cedió.

Cualquiera de sus enemigos o de los hombres con los que negociaba normalmente se hubiesen quedado de piedra si lo estuviesen viendo en aquellos momentos.

—Está bien. Pero cambiarás la cerradura.

—De acuerdo, creo que es justo —sonrió.

—¿Qué más quieres? —preguntó impaciente.

—Que busques a otra secretaria.

—¿Quieres dejar el trabajo? Hinata...

—Buscaré otro. Es más, si al final se lleva a cabo la fusión con la cadena de televisión, necesitarán gente en la ciudad, ¿no? Yo podría mandarles mi currículum. No es por nada y no te ofendas, pero poner en primera línea que fui la secretaria de Sasuke Uchiha y lo soporté más allá de los quince días de prueba, ya es suficiente para que muchas otras empresas me contraten sin pestañear. —Él la miró ofendido, ella se echó a reír—. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Y he pensado que, quizás, el próximo año podría mandar mi solicitud a la universidad y trabajar tan solo media jornada. Creo que lograría cuadrar las cifras.

—Es una idea increíble. —La cogió por las mejillas y la besó—. Yo lo pagaré. Eso y todo lo que tú quieras. Te daré cualquier cosa que necesites, Hinata. Y contrataremos al mejor abogado de la ciudad y conseguiremos ese divorcio, con denuncia incluida. Porque pienso ver a ese tipo entre rejas, te lo aseguro.

Hinata sonrió, porque no podía evitar ilusionarse al oírlo hablar en plural, haciendo planes conjuntos para los dos. Cerró los ojos cuando él le puso una mano en la frente.

—No quiero que tengas que pagarme nada...

—Aún tienes fiebre. Túmbate. —La tapó con la manta y le dio un beso—. Ya iremos negociando más puntos, de momento, creo que bastará con que improvisemos.

—No se nos da mal.

—Nada mal, cariño.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, mimosa.

—Y así fue como la chica se enamoró de la Bestia.

—Y como la Bestia perdió la cabeza por la chica.


End file.
